


collateral damage (and how it's unavoidable)

by newheroez



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Death Fix, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i promise theres a plot, lots of feelings guys, lots of fluff, one sided pining for a little while, some things are canon but im taking liberties w the events that occur in this, there will be a happy ending (i have decided not to let anyone including myself suffer)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newheroez/pseuds/newheroez
Summary: [taking a hiatus from, sorry <3]“They start off the “Night Of Bonding With Recently Returned From The Dead Wally West” (aptly named by M’gann) with playing a game of Cards Against Humanity."this about summarizes the fic enough





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by my wonderful favorite person rose aka [@haunt-the-stars](http://haunt-the-stars.tumblr.com/) on tumblr (she literally i the only reason this fic exists so go thank her and her amazing self)
> 
> there's a playlist for this but the fic's (un)official song is: way back when by the jungle giants

"C’mon Dick, we gotta get back. Bats is expecting us for a debriefing.” Tim looks on at his adoptive brother in silence. 

He's never seen Dick look as broken as he does while they visit Wally’s statue. They never went out of their way to visit but when they happen to be in the mountain Dick always stops to spend time at the memorial. 

Sometimes when they visit he shows no emotion at all, those are the days when Tim worries the most. He worries Dick is slowly becoming more and more like their mentor every day. It's something he knows Dick never wanted to be. That's why he broke off and became Nightwing. But Wally’s death has taken all of Dick’s happiness and thrown it to the undertow. 

\--

Dick reaches up and grasps the holographic hand of his late friend, making sure not to grasp too tightly - let the illusion live - and holds back the few tears that threaten to spill over. 

He knows if Wally were here he'd tell him that there's nothing to cry about. He'd say something to Dick to get him out of this mood. He's been gone for so long Dick doesn't really know what exactly Wally would say and that fact frightens him. 

He misses his friend. He misses his Wally. 

\--

Once he and Tim make it back to the bat cave he personally receives a light scolding from Alfred for not properly resting his previous injuries and thus only hurting himself further. 

Dick chuckles and pats Alfred on the shoulder as he passes by, "I’m well aware Alfred. But you know I’m doing just fine taking care of myself on my own," he pauses when he sees the older man’s eyes narrow, "but thank you for the kind offering. Maybe I’ll take you up on it next time I’m here," he calls out while turning to walk into his old house. 

"I never offered to tend to your wounds, sir."

Dick waves his hand over his shoulder acknowledging that he heard Alfred. He'd make this up to him later, probably buy some baking materials and spend the day over at the manor keeping up with Alfred in the kitchen. 

For now he has Bruce to worry about. Tim  called and asked for a favor from him and he couldn't turn it down. Although Bludhaven is his home now, he can't put Gotham behind him. Especially if it’s  Tim asking. He's always had a soft spot for his adopted brother. 

But because he'd stepped into Gotham, that meant he had to report to Bruce. Which is where the situation put him currently. 

Dick surveys the batcave lazily as he follows Tim off the ramp that lowers down. He notices some new tech and a new suit but other than that everything looks quite the same as when he left after becoming Nightwing. 

Bruce glances up and takes him in with surprise. It isn't often Dick came to the manor. Not with how things ended this time. 

"Dick -"

He cuts him off, "Bruce. I'm just here for a debriefing. Tim asked for a favor with a small drug ring, wanting to keep it off the radar. The mission was a success and I’m just here to tell you they're all locked up with GCPD. The only problem is, the drug is still on the market. We got intel saying Cobblepot is connected somehow and so is Nygma, but they're working under someone else. Timmy boy here is the one with all the details, audio recordings and such.” 

"I don't think you've spoken that many words to me in nearly a year," Bruce says in a way that Dick doesn't try to read into. 

"Don't expect more of it. I have to go anyways. I'm feeling unwell." Dick pauses to look over at Tim, his expression changing slightly to a smile. "See ya later Timmy.” He nods at Bruce sternly before turning sharply on his heel and heading back out. Dick hears no objections from Bruce but he does notice the concerned look Tim casts his way. 

He just wants to crawl into his extremely uncomfortable futon and clear his mind. 

\--

Dick should know that life isn’t that easy by now. Upon arriving home, he notices his door slightly ajar and the air strangely quiet. It’s unsettling. He pulls out his eskrima sticks and slinks forward into his small apartment.

The moment his head sticks through the front door an arrow whizzes past. Dick barely manages to avoid it.

“Arty, what the hell?” He croaks when he finally catches wind of who broke in.

“You scared the hell out of me Dick!”

“You’re the one who broke into my apartment – quite sloppily if I might add – and you shoot me?” He says incredulously. Artemis just shakes her head and chuckles as she makes her way over to pull Dick into a tight hug.

It feels like it’s been forever since he’s had human contact with anyone besides his siblings or their enemies. Dick lets the hug go on for a moment longer than is necessary, leaving the words between the two unsaid. They both know why they’re here.

Artemis breaks away from the hug and pulls her mask off before sitting on the couch. Dick – having already taken off his uniform before leaving the manor – sits at the other end.

“I visited him today,” he begins without thinking. They usually never talk about Wally, both having known how the other felt about him.

Artemis nods, her face scrunching up for a moment. “You know you’re only torturing yourself by going that often,” she says. A few shaky breaths later she begins again, “Dick, I know you miss him. You know I miss him. Everyone knows how much we both miss him. But we hate to see you doing this to yourself. It’s been almost three years now and I know it’s not the only thing destroying you, but it’s a leading contributor.” Artemis looks over at Dick with a sadness in her eyes.

Dick can’t stand it. He knows she’s just trying to be Artemis, she’s just looking out for him – has been the only one from the team to do so since he left. He knows why. He knows she knew his true feelings for his best friend. But that’s exactly why he can’t do this now. Artemis was able to move past this. She’s strong. She’s found new love, and a new appreciation for her place on the team. She’s excelling and moving forward, while Dick, he’s. He’s been breaking apart.

“Artemis, I appreciate the kind words but I’m going to visit him every chance I get – ” his voice breaks and Artemis reaches for him, pulling him into her lap while brushing his hair away from his face, “ – Arty I’m forgetting what he looks like. I can’t hear his voice anymore. And I know it’s all ridiculous because I shouldn’t forget those things. But I’m so tired Arty. I’m so tired.”

“I know Dick. I know it’s hard. I also know this whole thing going on with Bats has got to end because it’s only adding to everything already piled on your shoulders. You’ve got Bludhaven, but just barely. I know you’re holding down this city well, but at what cost Dick?”

Dick doesn’t answer. He can’t. He knows how much sleep he’s gotten, well rather, lack thereof. He comes back to this apartment every night and lays on this couch, staring up at the ceiling fan and pressing his fingers against all his new injuries. He waits for the sun to rise, watches it pass up through the clouds slowly and begins his day all over again.

“I know his birthday is tomorrow. It’s the worst day of the year for me, but he would want you to rest. You know he would,” Artemis pauses and Dick doesn’t have to look up to see the soft smile on her face, “He’d walk in that door – no, he’d slam the door open and yell at you for even thinking about putting that uniform on. Then,” she breathes again and this time Dick knows there’s a tear spilling from her eye, “he’d tell you that today is all about him, and how you’re gonna make it his best birthday yet. Then at the end of the night, we’d all go down to the bay and the team would be there. You’d be there. But you’d just be Dick Grayson, Wally’s fr – You’d say something that only the two of you would understand. And it would leave the rest of us in confusion. Then the Corps would have their own special display of green fireworks just for Wally, ‘cause you know how they favored him. And everything would be okay. At least just for a little while”.

Dick lets her finish, all the while he pictures the scene in his mind. Arty is right of course. That’s exactly what they’d do. “Don’t cry. I hate it when you cry. You’re my best friend now, no tears allowed.” Dick tries to lighten the mood. He knows they both need it.

Artemis laughs and twists the ring on her right hand while looking down at Dick. She says nothing but a few more tears escape before she can wipe them away. “I know, I know.” There’s a long pause between the two as they watch Dick’s nightlight clock change from 11:59 to 12:00 and at the same time they both whisper “Happy Birthday Wally,” before drifting to sleep.

\--

Dick awakes to an empty apartment and a blanket thrown over his body. There’s a note taped to his forehead and he grins while picturing Arty doing this. He plucks it off and reads her messy scrawl.

“Dick, Kal needed me back home. The team is needed by Bats to handle some new mission. You have anything to do with that? Never mind. I’ll meet up with you later today. ~Arty”

He pauses for a moment while reading the last bit of the message. Today was his least favorite day of the year – has been since Wally’s death. Dick hates to think about Wally never getting to have a birthday while everyone around him ages. But every year that doesn’t stop him from visiting the Wests and spending the day with them and Arty talking about Wally and all the times they had with the young speedster.

Dick takes off the civvies from last night and throws on some decent clothes, a pale yellow shirt and black jeans, while grabbing things from his apartment to get ready for the day. Upon glancing at himself in the mirror he makes a mental note to get a haircut soon.

A beeping from the emergency communicator Bats uses specifically for him goes off on his nightstand. For a moment he pauses. Bruce hasn’t contacted him like this for a long while. It’s never been an emergency.

Dick picks up the communicator, “Bruce.” He clears his throat but doesn’t say anything further.

“Richard,” Bruce begins, his voice with a strange lilt that Dick doesn’t recognize. “Listen, I’m going to skip over all the awkwardness and formality and tell you straight out.” Dick raises an eyebrow at this but makes no move to cut Bruce off. “When Wally disappeared I had a small team clear the area and set up a station to continually check up with the area in case there were to be anything odd. They check readings of the atmosphere among other things,” Bruce begins to trail off.

“Go on,” Dick rasps out. He knows he can’t get hopeful, but he is surprised by the thoughtfulness of Bruce doing this.

“There were some unusual readings today. The energy coming from the point of his disappearance is off the charts. We’re not sure what is going on but,” He breathes out, “I just thought you would want to be the first to know.”

Dick’s heart catches in his throat. “Why me?”

“You know why,” his old mentor says. “Be here no later than nine and we’ll be out there by eleven.”

“Understood.”

“And Dick,”

“Bruce.”

“I’m sorry.”

Dick doesn’t respond audibly, but lets out a breath of air before setting down the communicator and turning it off.

\--

He knows he would be too selfish if he didn’t tell anyone else. On top of that Dick also knows Arty deserves to be there as well. The rest of the team can wait. Dick wouldn’t want to get their hopes up in case nothing happens.

Dick sends her a text about meeting in the batcave at nine and she responds simply with an “okay”.

He steps out of his apartment after throwing on a jacket and walks down to the zeta tube hidden in the alleyway. He steps in and feels his body become particles to travel to the tube in Gotham. Dick will never get over the strange feeling Zeta tubes give him.

Upon stepping out he sees Artemis crossing the street to meet up with him. She’s dressed in civvies but he can tell her uniform is on underneath. He chuckles when she approaches, “Always ready for a fight huh?”

She knocks his shoulder with hers, “You just never know,” she pauses and laughs quietly, “Between the two of us, I thought I’d peek that bodysuit underneath that jacket but apparently not.”

Dick shrugs, “Some days, I just need off. A wise person once told me that” Artemis lets out a small laugh and punches Dick's shoulder lightly. They pass by Gotham Academy and both smile at their old school, and how different they were when they went there.

Dick fills her in on everything Bruce told him as the walk and he tries not to pay attention to the hope growing in her eyes.

They make it to the gates of the manor at eight thirty and the iron bars promptly open. Alfred must be expecting them then. They’re buzzed in and the heavy front doors of the manor open for them and before Dick can think, Damian is launching himself at his back with a yell.

Dick catches the younger Robin easily and finds himself laughing as Damian hugs him much like a koala.

The younger boy smushes his face in between Dick’s neck and shoulder, “I missed you Grayson.” Then he punches him once. Twice. Now he's really just letting his fists fly. Dick has to pull him away physically. “Disappear on me like that again and my fists will be the least of your long list of problems.” Dick’s eyes widen but he nods and Damian lets go but not before giving Dick the ‘I’ll be watching you’ hand gesture. "And tell anyone I said I missed you -you'll end up six feet under," the younger boy adds for good measure. 

Artemis steps off to the side, giving the brothers their moment and Dick silently thanks her. Damian would be too much for her to handle at the moment. He’s nearly too much for himself to handle at any given time.

Bruce, Tim and Alfred appear after a moment and there’s an awkward silence between Dick and his old mentor before Bruce nods to him and Artemis.

“The jet is ready to go, I’d rather get there as quick as possible. Barry should already be there and I don’t want to keep him waiting. This is important to him too,” Bruce says before turning away and heading down to the cave. It takes a moment for Dick to process exactly what he said.

He steps forward to reply but feels a tug on his wrist. He turns sharply to glare at Artemis and yanks his arm out of her grip.

“Dick, stop. You don’t want to make things worse between you two,” Artemis says before grabbing his wrist again. “I want to say he probably didn’t mean it like that, but I’m not sure. Let’s just go and get this whole thing over with.” He nods to Artemis and they make their way to follow the other three into the batcave.

There’s a creaking sound as a draft blows through and the mansion settles. Dick will never get over the sounds of this place. Even as a kid it worried him. Damian laughs, “Still scared of this big ole’ mansion Grayson ?”

“Still hate it when I call you ‘Dami’?”

“Avoiding the question. I’ll take that as a yes then”. Dick doesn’t need to see Damian’s face to know he’s smirking. The little shit.

Artemis laughs, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. Dick looks over in amusement, “Ganging up on me huh?” She goes to respond but the platform has finally lowered down into the batcave and she’s speechless. Dick knows that feeling. He remembers when he was first brought in here, how breathless he had been at the sight of all the technology and machines.

“I would say you get used to it, but you don’t,” Dick tells her. Damian runs over to bother Tim (probably to make another threat on his life) who seems quite displeased at the prospect.

Artemis just nods with wide eyes and follows Damian over to where Bats and Tim are waiting by the jet. Dick slowly makes his way over. Although he was here last night he hadn’t gotten to look too closely at Bruce’s new suit. It’s a lot heavier than his previous suits, obviously meant for taking hits. He runs his knuckles over the breastplate and notices how large the bat is, and the similarity to Jason’s. Dick makes a mental note of that before heading over to the jet and stepping in the back seat.

Tim eyes him, obviously wanting him to acknowledge him or Bruce, but Dick just glances up at him, expressionless. Tim turns away while he hops in the passenger seat, but the hurt expression doesn’t slip Dick’s vision.

Artemis piles in next to Dick and reaches her hand across to clasp his knuckles he just realized he was clenching. “Even if it’s just some abnormal readings, let’s not let that get us down okay?” Dick nods and uses his other hand to squeeze hers before they both drop their hands to their respective laps.

Bruce straps himself in and Dick stares at the back of his old mentor’s cowl. He and Tim are the only ones dressed out in their uniforms. He notices Alfred wave with a somber look in his eye. It tugs at Dick’s heart. He knows Alfred is so worried for him, and nothing he’s doing is making the growing separation from he and Bruce any better. But at this point he’s not sure he wants to.

\--

It takes just over two hours of the most tense silence before the jet touches down on the frozen tundra. The silence doesn’t dissipate once they step out – it grows. Dick reaches for Artemis’ hand and they walk towards the tent set up already.

Upon entering Barry rushes over and pulls Dick and Artemis into a hug. He begins talking at light speed and Dick has to pull back and put his hands on the older man’s shoulders. “Barry, I know you’re excited, but can you please slow down?”

Barry breathes in deeply and Dick can feel his shoulders expand underneath his hands. “It’s Wally. It’s the speed force. It’s acting up. He’s coming back. It’s letting him go. He’s gonna be back. Dick, he’s coming back to us.” Each short sentence is spoken faster than a normal human would be able to understand but after the years of being Wally’s friend, he’s able to understand.

And then it hits him. What exactly Barry just said. Wally. He’s coming back. He’s going to be here.

Artemis tugs on his sleeve, forcing his attention back to the present. “He’s,” Dick trails off but he doesn’t even need to finish. Artemis drops to her knees and stares up at the ceiling and begins to cry tears of relief. “I can’t believe he’s really coming back,” her voice quavers but Dick can sense the underlying happiness. He drops down beside her and pulls her into a strong hug. She’s murmuring something that Dick can’t quite make out but instead of asking he just runs his hair over the back of her head, smoothing her hair down.

They stand when Bruce walks in with Tim and Barry begins to converse with them quietly. At the mention of Wally’s name, Tim glances over at Dick with knowing eyes and Dick finds it hard not to let his mask slip. He wishes he weren’t so obvious to everyone – not even specifically his feelings for Wally, but in general.

“Do you guys know when exactly he’ll appear? Or what’s gonna happen at all?” Dick turns and asks a few of the scientists Bruce hired. They’re staring at the advanced layout of computers. All Dick can see are lines and numbers speeding by along with readings that indeed do seem to be going off the charts.

A shorter scientist glances up and freezes, as if she just realized there were other people in the tent. She pushes her glasses up further on her nose and blinks before answering, “We’re not exactly sure when he’ll appear, or how it will happen. We’re assuming based on all the information that it is actually Kid Flash, but we aren’t completely aware of the nature of the Speed Force. So it’s unknown what state he’ll be… in,” she trails off and Dick feels Arty tense up beside him.

“So what you’re saying is…” Artemis begins, the tone of her voice hinting for the lady to continue.

“He could possibly not be fully, uh – _intact_.”

“Why aren’t you sure? Don’t you have all these machines and fancy technology so you know the specifics? How can you just get all our hopes up like this and in the end not even be completely sure?” Dick demands, his voice rising so much that Bruce, Wally and Tim stop conversing to stare.

The scientist flinches and takes a step back, “I –uh sir, I know that’s not exactly what you want to hear –”

“You’re damn right. What I want to hear is that KF is going to come out of this alive and you’re sure of it. How hard is that to understand?”

Dick can feel his anger rising and he knows yelling at the poor lady is a horrible idea but he can’t stop. He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns his head slightly to see it’s attached to Bruce. Dick jerks his shoulder away from under his hand.

“Stop with the sympathetic looks. You lost that right long ago,” Dick spits out and he thinks that maybe there might have been a little slip in that stoic mask Bruce wears every day.

“Dick –” Bruce begins.

“No. Don’t ‘ _Dick_ ’ me. I’m allowed to be angry. I just want my friend back!” Dick’s voice carries through the tent and even the scientists at the far reaches turn their heads at the shout.

“Is that all you want?” Tim voices from behind Bruce.

“This isn’t the time for that Tim. I’m going outside.” Dick knows he’s being dramatic but he can’t think straight. Being in the same room as Bruce after their falling out. Not knowing what’s going on with Wally. And then on top of all that he’s just. Tired. Tired and angry at the world for dealing him such a shit hand.

He stalks out of the tent and no one follows. The site where the supposed energy readings are, is nothing special. There’s no glowing light, no rush of wind, nothing to indicate that Wally is indeed coming back to him – _them_.

Dick pulls his jacket tighter, regretting not thinking too much on his wardrobe choice before rushing out of his apartment. He shivers before crossing his legs and lowering himself down to sit on the freezing tundra.

He closes his eyes hard, thinking if he can close them hard enough it’ll stop the outpour of emotions he feels. He can’t cry - hasn’t since Jason died. Dick can feel his body begin to shake, either from the cold or sadness, he can’t really differentiate between the two.

After what seems like an hour – though Dick does know it has in fact been an hour, he never loses track of time, it’s one of the first things he learned under Bruce’s training – a crunching sound from behind notifies Dick that someone’s approaching.

“I know you wanted space, but I also know you’re cold and I just came to bring you this and maybe some company,” Barry says while handing over an oversized parka. Dick gratefully accepts it, shrugging it on and indicating that Barry can join him. On different circumstances the pair would’ve been doing this already, just not in the middle of the arctic. They would’ve talked about Wally on his day. Yet here they were expecting him back.

Dick pulls his knees up to his chin and puts his head between them. “I’m sorry for yelling. I know it wasn’t right to do. I’ve…” he pauses and breathes out when he feels Barry’s arm come to rest around his shoulders, “I’ve got a lot on my mind lately. And today is always a bad day.” He raises his head to look Barry in the eyes, “But you already know that. You don’t deserve to hear me yelling about how unfair my life is.”

Barry just nods and pulls Dick in closer and if he hears Dick sniffle a little, he pays no attention to it.

\--

Eventually Arty joins the pair, and the three of them huddle together under some shared parkas in silence.

The cold doesn’t matter to Dick anymore. He can’t quite feel it. The anger from earlier has dissipated and drowsiness lies in its wake. With his head already resting on Barry’s shoulder, he feels himself drifting in and out of sleep.

Dick is jolted awake by a massive force of something and tumbles backwards. Barry and Artemis are thrown back as well but seem to recover sooner and are already up on their feet. Dick jumps up, acutely aware of the pain all of his past injuries are radiating. The cold is never a friend to broken bones. He winces before glancing around, trying to gauge what Barry and Artemis are doing, but he notices them slowly dropping their guard.

Artemis lowers her clenched fists and stands straighter and her entire being just softens. Dick can see she’s looking at something.

Barry is gone in a literal flash and Dick finally turns and follows the direction of Artemis’ stare. If his body wasn’t frozen before, it most definitely is now.

Wally stands before them all, ragged and breathing hard, but otherwise unharmed. Before he can even glance up, Barry is on him, pulling him into the tightest embrace Dick thinks he’s ever seen. Wally looks as if he’s about to explode.

Artemis rushes over next, nearly toppling the two from the force of her hug. Dick can see the tears falling down her cheeks, her nose a bright red from sniffling in the cold for the past hour.

Dick still can’t move. He feels attached to the ground, his legs cement. But somehow he manages to take a step forward.

That’s when something snaps. The happy moment is over. One second Dick is making eye contact with Wally and the next he’s laid out on the ground, his entire face in pain. Then it’s his ribs, his chest, until someone is pulling the speedster off him. Someone is yelling and Dick realizes it’s Wally.

“This is all your fault! Fuck you, Dick Grayson. I never should’ve trusted you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: also, if u wanna kno who i think would b gr8 fan casts as dick and wally check out vito basso (dick) and froy gutierrez (wally) just picture that


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no knowledge of bank robberies or layouts of banks or generally how any of that goes so if there's any mistakes lmk
> 
> as always beta'd by rose @haunt-the-stars on tumblr, give her a super sweet follow bc w/o her none of this would happen

For a moment everything seems to still. Dick can’t quite comprehend what’s going on. He’s being pulled away by Artemis, and Barry is holding a thrashing Wally in his arms and he can’t feel anything. There’s too many emotions swirling around in his head at once and suddenly everything hurts. Not just physical hurt, but he thinks he can feel his own heart ripping in half. 

Then finally he hears something again, the ringing dissipates into Artemis’ voice. “Dick, breathe. C’mon Dick. Just breathe you can do it –” she’s interrupted by Wally’s shouting from further away. Barry can’t seem to get a word in and they’re both talking a mile a minute. 

He feels Artemis lower them to the ground, maybe it’s because Dick’s legs feel weak, they’re shaking. He doesn’t know. She’s pulling him into her lap and just holding him whispering as he sits completely frozen. 

Bruce has made it outside, probably has been here since they all got knocked over from the force of Wally’s entrance back to Earth. Dick can see him glancing between the four of them, the confusion apparent on his face. That’s a first. Bruce is never confused. 

After a moment’s hesitation Bruce makes his way to Artemis and Dick and kneels down to their level. He places a hand on Dick’s shoulder and for once he doesn’t have the energy to shrug it off. “Dick, what –” he glances over at Wally and Barry who seem to be calm now, “what happened?” His voice sounds oddly gentle. 

“I’m not sure,” Dick whispers. 

“Wally came out of the Speed Force and everything was fine, he was hugging Barry and me,” Artemis pauses, “he saw Dick and then just went off. He jumped out of our arms and started attacking him. Wally was yelling and hitting Dick. Everything happened so fast.”

Bruce nods once and stands. He sends a strange look to Dick, almost sympathetic maybe? Dick thinks though, that can’t be right. But then Bruce is over talking to Wally and Barry. 

Artemis looks down at Dick who is finally starting to stand. “You think you can talk to him?” 

Dick shakes his head, a self-deprecating laugh stuck in his throat. “I suppose I’ll try.” The pair stand completely, brushing off all the snow that gathered on their clothes. Dick begins forward but Artemis reaches out and grasps his hand squeezing tightly once before giving him a sad small smile and releasing his hand. 

Wally, Barry and Bruce cease their talking when the younger pair walks up. Dick can feel anger coming off of Wally in waves. He hasn’t been able to make eye contact with Wally, he’s too afraid of what he might see. 

“Barry told me what happened.” Wally’s voice is short. Clipped. A little deeper than Dick is used to. “It was my choice to keep going, but I was listening to you. I trusted you to keep Artemis safe. I trusted you as our team leader and you – after knowing all the risks of the mission, forced my hand to join you guys.” 

“Wally,” Dick begins, he has to swallow down the lump in his throat preventing him from speaking, “I never meant for it to end like that. I wouldn’t put your life in danger like that”.

“But you did.” 

“KF –”

“Don’t,” Dick can hear the anger in his voice, “Don’t call me that. Not right now.” Wally reaches out and grasps Dick’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact. “You let the mission get in the way. You let the ends justify the means, only this time, it ended in what was my apparent death. So don’t ‘KF’ me. You lost that right the moment I disappeared.” With that Wally releases his chin, although it wasn’t a tight grip to begin with. Dick wishes he hadn’t been so gentle. There’s nothing to say so instead Dick nods, although it’s more like a jerk, and stares at the ground again. 

“I’d like to go home now. I’ll explain what happened while I was in the Speed Force later tonight, but for now I just want to eat and sleep in my own house,” Wally begins and Dick hears a hint of the old Wally in his words and he knows he can’t smile at this, but he feels his lips twitch for a moment. 

“Yeah kid, we’ll get you outta here, don’t worry. Bats has the jet so we can all take that back home. That way you don’t have to use your energy to run,” Barry tells Wally. Dick sees him throw an arm around the younger speedster and they walk towards the jet. He groans inwardly. If the ride here was bad, he doesn’t want to think about the tension on the way back. 

\--

“That didn’t go well did it?” Artemis whispers to Dick as they walk through the batcave. The rest of the team follow closely behind. 

Dick frowns and shakes his head at the ground, “It wasn’t exactly what I pictured happening, no.” 

“I’m sure my talk with him is about to be just as enjoyable. I don’t think Barry has filled him in about me and Kaldur. He probably won’t handle that very well. It’s not every day that you die with a girlfriend and trusted best friend, and come back only having to lose both. I can see why he’s angry but I don’t think he’s acting on it the right way,” Artemis says. 

“He’s right to be angry with me. If I hadn’t brought you on that mission, and put you in danger, he wouldn’t have joined. It didn’t help that I pulled him aside and asked for his help, knowing he would. I deserve it and I know he’s going to need some time,” Dick voices. They reach the lift to take them through the manor, “I’m also going to need some time. I’d like it if you could just let the team know that I won’t be available for help. Goodbye Artemis.”

Dick turns and heads up the lift but not before noticing the rest of the team looking on after him. Once he reaches the manor, Alfred is already waiting for him. He swears that man has a sixth sense for knowing when Dick will appear at any time. 

“Richard, I didn’t think you’d be back so early,” he pauses to glance behind Dick, “or alone for that matter. Is something wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong Alfred. I’m just going to go home now. I’ll be back sometime and I’d like it if you could show me how you make that really good chocolate pie of yours?” 

“Of course. Is there anything else you needed?” Alfred’s gaze looks concerned and Dick wishes Bruce could act more like him. 

“Have any leftovers?”

\--

Dick zetas home from the manor. Bruce has a secret tube in his office that’s supposed to be used for emergencies, but Dick really just doesn’t feel like walking through his old town. 

After he lands in the alleyway, rather than heading back to his apartment to sleep, he visits only to drop off all the leftovers Alfred gave him in the fridge. Dick tugs on his body suit and eskrima sticks that were previously discarded by the couch. He also makes sure to grab the police radio that he’d previously acquired by means he hasn’t told anyone. When he’d first gotten it he’d taken it to Babs, who was able to turn it into an earpiece that connected to a smaller transmitter attached to his back. The upside of this was being able to hear everything that when through the BPD radios, but that was also the downside. He sometimes wishes he could just turn it off. 

He doesn’t think about the consequences of what he’s about to do, right now, all Dick needs to do something. Lately he’s been letting the Bludhaven police handle most of the crime while he handles League matters. There was a trail he had been following regarding Blockbuster and his antics. 

Tonight though, he’s going to ignore that in favor of beating up some common lowlifes. He knows this city is full of them. Almost as bad as Gotham. 

Once he’s out of his apartment, the earpiece in, he focuses on the voices. 

“We’ve got a 211, 417 at the intersection of 21 st and North St. Requesting immediate assistance. Shots fired. Possible hostages.” 

Dick sighs and pulls his mask fully on before walking to his motorbike parked in the small garage located below the apartments. He’d needed it for missions and getting to and from his day job. 

His apartment is on 18 th , so it only takes him a few minutes to pull up to the bank in the process of being robbed. It’s only about two in the afternoon so he knows there are in fact hostages. The BPD have yet to arrive and Dick uses this to his advantage. He grabs the backpack with civvies attached to the back of his bike and scales the wall with the grapple hook. 

It takes just a few seconds to put the civvies on over his bodysuit and skillfully hide the eskrima sticks against his back tucked into his waistband. He finds an open air vent and drops silently in. Tapping his wristwatch, the schematics of the building pop up and he memorizes the holographic images while navigating to the least suspicious spot to drop in from the roof. 

Luckily for him there’s a bathroom in the furthest corner of the bank and he’s able to survey the room before dropping in one of the stalls. 

He makes sure to do this rather loudly in order to draw some attention into him. Quickly he pulls open his phone, dials his landline and begins yapping away. He changes the tone of his voice to make him sound younger – the younger you are, the less likely you’ll fight back against a man with a gun. 

The door busts open and a gun is immediately pointed directly between his eyes. Normally he would evade and knock the gun out of the man’s hand, easily snapping his wrist before he could even think to pull the trigger, but he thinks about what a teenager would do. He drops the phone and gasps, jumping back and holding his hands up in surrender, “Whoa man just take it easy. I swear I won’t do anything.” The man with the gun has some strange mask covering his face, it looks like a sugar skull and Dick makes a note of how cool it looks. 

“How the fuck did you get in here? We searched the whole building.” His voice sounds piggish and high pitched and Dick takes back his previous thoughts about the mask. 

“Look man, I guess you missed me, I’ve been in here the whole time. I had to pee real bad but you know sometimes you get those problems and it’s kinda hard so you –”

“Okay, okay just shut up kid,” the man spits out and gets behind Dick, shoving him with the gun between the shoulders, “keep your hands up and walk. If I see any funny business, I’ll blow your brains all over these goddam walls,”

Dick nods and makes a show of gulping loud enough for the man to think he truly is terrified. The man keeps shoving him with the gun and Dick is really starting to get annoyed at how rough this guy is. If only he really knew who he was pushing around. 

They make it into the main room in the bank and Dick notices three more lackeys and eleven hostages all bound at the wrists and ankles tight enough to cut off their circulation. Somehow the robbers have had enough time to tie eleven people up and search the entire building before the cops arrive. One of the robbers was already here before it got called in. That means he’s one of the hostages – one who won’t be tied up too tightly, and looking just barely calmer than the others. He’ll be a good actor, nearly as good as Dick himself. 

Although Dick only went out to practice some senseless violence, this was much more interesting. Another one of the robbers kicks the back of Dick’s knees and forces him to the ground, he grunts in pain and this time he’s not acting. The bruises on his ribs ache with surprising force – so much that he suspects it’s more than outward bruising. 

“Tie him up and let’s get this shit on the road. The cops are going to be here any second now and I’d rather not get shot.” Dick assumes the leader of the group says this, but he hasn’t been able to pick him out yet – his current position on the ground hindering his ability to do so. 

He feels someone come to tie the rope around his ankles and realizes he has to act fast. They all have guns and if he lashes out now some of the hostages could get shot in the process – and Dick is done with collateral damage. 

“Wait. Please guys hold on. Hold on,” Dick shouts and the man pauses. 

“What the hell do you want?” 

“I know I just came from the bathroom but I’m passing kidney stones and I really gotta go, I think it’s about to happen and if I don’t get to the bathroom I’m gonna pee blood everywhere and that’s gonna be a mess,” Dick answers as best he can.

“You’re kidding me right?” The guy, who Dick now assumes is the leader because he’s done the most talking, speaks up. “You think we’re gonna drop everything and put this on hold so we can take pissboy to the bathroom?”

“No, not really.” Dick smirks, appreciating the line he just delivered before rolling on his back and twisting his body to wrap around the guy who was previously about to tie him up. Three shots fire and hit the man he’s holding. One robber down, four to go. 

From the sound of the shots Dick realizes that they’re only semi-automatic pistols, .22 caliber, not effective at killing unless it’s shot from a close range. Had they been higher, the bullets would have penetrated the man and short straight into Dick’s stomach. He also takes note that they’re not wearing bulletproof vests. 

He jumps away from the hostages and pulls his eskrima sticks out from his waistband – rule number one broken by the robbers: always pat down every person you see. Dick sends one flying with deadly accuracy at the robber closest to the hostages. It effectively knocks him out. He dodges the next few rounds of shots through evasive tumbling. He’s glad he learned that back in his days of training.

A Wing Ding each to the next two robbers and they’re out for the count. It’s almost pathetically easy how simple it is for them to go down. Dick goes to throw his other eskrima stick at the ‘guy who appears to be the leader’ but he’s able to dodge it and rapidly fire off three quick shots, one that grazes his thigh. Dick ignores it in favor of flipping away from the next burst of gunfire and head straight towards him. The man throws his pistol to the ground, obviously not having the time to reload before Dick is upon him. 

A knife is drawn from the man’s pant leg a he swipes at Dick fast, but not fast enough. Dick blocks it with his forearm and brings his other up to knock it loose, flipping it over to grasp it with that same hand. Before the robber can blink, Dick kicks in one of his knees and simultaneously brings the knife down through the man’s bicep. ‘Self-imposed leader man’ goes down clutching his now broken knee while groaning in pain from the knife through his arm. Dick kicks his head for good measure, ensuring it wasn’t hard enough to kill, just enough to knock him out. 

He stalks over to the group of hostages and notices all eleven are still there. None have tried to escape, and none have been injured any more than what the robbers did before he arrived. 

Glancing through the crowd he takes in all their faces and commits them to memory. “One of you isn’t an innocent bystander. This I know for a fact,” his gaze sweeps over the crowd. Some adorn looks of fear, others of amazement. Dick tries not to look at the ones who are scared, it never quite made him feel good to know he’s inflicting fear upon civilians. But nonetheless, he lets the message sink in, looking for any telltale signs of someone in disguise. 

“We haven’t got all day. If you give yourself up now, you won’t end up like your buddies. I’ll kindly cuff you and wait for the police to arrive,” Dick announces. No one so much as twitches. “So we want to do this the hard way?” A few women shake their heads and Dick sighs. 

“Can anyone speak,” he takes a dramatic and unhappy breath, “Or did we all suddenly lose that ability the moment we face some hard times?”

“Hard times? That’s what you’re calling this?” an older man, somewhere in his fifties yells. “We were held at gunpoint and hog tied, and you call it ‘hard times’?” 

“Well to be fair, I was held at gunpoint too. But here I am, with the apparent ability to speak.” Dick nearly snorts but on the inside he’s growing angrier. “Look, I’m going to check each one of your ropes. Once I deem you a certified ‘non-bank robber’, you’ll be free to go. But I know you’re in there tied up with everyone else because your buddies here didn’t manage to have the upper hand like this without already having someone on the inside.”

Dick pulls the first woman he sees out of the group – she’s about his age, short brown hair and a kind way to her. He tugs on her restraints, realizes they’re too tight to be self done and uses one of his last Wing Dings to cut the ropes free. 

He goes through nearly half the crowd before finally hearing the police sirens. A mental note is added to question Rohrbach why they were so late. 

His gaze travels to the man who yelled at him, specifically his wrists; which were previously hidden by the others and are now very, very loose. A look of shock apparent on his face before Dick has another gun pointed at it. 

The man stands up, forcing Dick to remain level with the gun and stand with him. “Alright pretty boy, let’s take this nice and easy. I know you’re some kind of special kid. You’ve got some kind of crazy training, I’ll give you that. But can your fancy flips hold up against a .44 caliber bullet to the head?” 

“I don’t think anyone can stand any type of bullet to the head sir,” Dick says with amusement and  _ almost  _ regrets it as he’s pistol whipped. The blow knocks him back but not off his feet. 

“You just don’t give up huh? You already took one to your leg, bleedin’ pretty heavily. You wanna matching set?” The man doesn’t wait for an answer before lowering the gun to Dick’s opposite thigh and firing it. 

White hot pain rips through his entire being, but Dick takes this moment of the lowered gun to knee it – causing the weapon to jerk out of the man’s hand. The older man makes a dive for it but Dick doesn’t let him so much as hit the ground. He delivers a series of quick jabs to the man’s throat and on the fall down, brings the heel of his boot down on the man’s back, effectively slamming him into the ground. With the last of his strength Dick kicks the gun away and the man’s head. 

The police haven’t stepped out of their squad cars yet, obviously still thinking there’s a hostage situation. Dick uses this as a chance to sneak back into the bathroom and up into the air vent. He knows there’s a trail of blood leading the police directly to him, but a quick letter to Rohrbach promising not to let it happen again will be suitable enough. 

He tries not to let the pain get to him as he’s hurriedly crawling through the ducts and onto the roof. His backpack is stored behind the air vent he climbed down through and he unzips it, grabbing the supplies needed to stop the blood flow until he can get back to his apartment to stitch it up. 

Thankfully he doesn’t need both legs to scale the back of the building and ride his bike back to the apartment. It takes only a few minutes but with the pain in his leg slowly and steadily rising, it feels like an eternity. He laughs to himself. He kinda understands why Wally is so impatient, everything must seem like an eternity to someone who moves a mile a millisecond. 

Dick nearly crashes the bike when pulling into the garage. He did say it was drivable with one leg, not that it would be good driving. This time he’s in civvies when entering his apartment and he can thankfully go in through the front entrance. Anyone who recognizes him from the building knows that he often comes home with blood on his clothes. They chalk it up to him being with the BPD. He doesn’t correct them.

He makes it in his apartment just as the clock hits four o’ clock. He’ll have to call out from work tonight, and possibly tomorrow. Dick cringes at the thought. It was hard enough finding a job, but bartending had been easy to learn and he was good at it. Unfortunately he didn’t know how many more excuses his boss would accept. It was a shame really, the tips from this job were nice. Not that he needed money; Bruce still paid for all his expenses despite their falling out. 

Dick peels off his civvies and bodysuit, left clad only in boxers before heading into the bathroom connected to his bedroom. He swipes his cell off the nightstand and dials his boss while removing the bandage from his thigh, grunting as the bandage sticks to the wound. 

His boss picks up after the third ring and Dick explains that he has a family medical emergency and should only need the next two days off. He swears to his boss that he’ll make it up to him and luck must be on his side because his boss lets him off with a warning to not make a habit of skipping out on work. 

Underneath the sink he has a vast array of medical supplies that Alfred supplied him with upon his moving out. They’d been depleted many times throughout the years he’s spent away from the manor, but somehow when he begins to run low there’s always a package at whichever his current doorstep is, filled with supplies. And if Dick thinks Alfred’s sixth sense is a little freaky at times, he always makes sure to send a letter to him letting him know everything is okay. Just because he cut Bruce off doesn’t mean he’d lost all his appreciation for Alfred. 

Dick whirls around on the edge of his tub upon hearing the floorboard behind him creak and comes face to face with a yellow shirt. 


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'd by rose @haunt-the-stars on tumblr <3

“Wally,” Dick says dumbly. Breathless. 

“So I see your lack of impulse control hasn’t changed since I’ve been gone.” Wally crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the doorframe. 

Dick winces. The wound, momentarily forgotten via the distraction that is Wally West, acts up again and he squeezes the diameter of his thigh again hoping to stop the bleeding a bit more. He manages to glance up at Wally, “You’d be right.”

Wally nods, probably laughing smugly on the inside, and kneels beside Dick. 

“Let me help,” Wally whispers before reaching around in the box of medical supplies for a tourniquet. Some of his longer wavy hair falls in his eyes as he searches and never in his life has Dick wanted more than to brush it out of his face. He thinks his adrenalin is beginning to wear off, which means the full impact of them removing the bullet is going to be felt. 

Wally finds the tourniquet and wraps it tightly around Dick’s thigh above the wound and twists it as tight as Dick can stand. He glances up at Dick, the waves of red hair falling to the side. Dick’s hand twitches but neither of them say anything. 

“This is going to hurt,” Wally pauses before reaching to grab the metal clamps that somehow found their way into his hand, “really bad.” 

He doesn’t give Dick a second to process before he’s jamming the clamps around in the bullet hole trying to grasp the .44 round. Dick’s mouth opens to let out a yell, but nothing more than a silent gasp comes out. 

The bullet is yanked free after a moment and Wally grabs a stitching needle and goes to work. Although he’s a speedster and is able to finish the stitching quicker than Dick would himself, it still feels like a day passes with the amount of pain radiating through his body. 

Wally tugs on the thread to tighten the wound and Dick finds everything around him going hazy. He knows Wally is doing this on purpose – being rough. But this knowledge does nothing and Dick is unable to so much as signal Wally before his mind blanks and everything goes black, his body awkwardly slumping halfway into the bathtub. 

\--

Dick wakes up in the dark, smelling  _ Chinese food _ ? He glances up and notices he’s on his couch, the clock reading off two in the morning. There’s a blanket draped over him, and a pillow from his bedroom underneath his head. 

His mouth feels dry, like it’s been stuffed with cotton for as long as he can remember. There’s a glass of water and at least six pain relievers next to it on his coffee table. A note lies next to the food and he reads it while taking the pain meds. 

“Dick, 

You passed out. I did wait until it got to be around midnight but realized you weren’t waking up anytime soon. You should be all bandaged up but you have either a broken or bruised rib – which I can’t help with. I got you some Sesame Chicken and painkillers. Only take two at a time. 

I’d like to talk too. Meet me tomorrow at the Diner in Gotham for breakfast and we’ll clear things up. 

~ Wally”

Dick curses Wally for not leaving a specific time, but he’s never really been good at that. He also revels in the fact that Wally initiated their meeting this time. Dick had meant to say something last night. 

Even though it’s nearing three, Dick wolfs down the take-out and halfway through eating it realizes Wally remembered what his favorite food was. He ignores the odd clenching of his heart and downs the rest of the water before reminding his body to wake itself up at six to meet Wally. 

\--

He makes it to the diner at eight in the morning. It’s quite early so there’s nobody in the place yet. The owner recognizes him but only waves. She’s been here ever since Dick was first adopted by Bruce. This was one of the first places Bruce took him out to. 

Dick is broken out of the memory by the tired looking waitress asking him what he’d like to drink. He mumbles out an order for three coffees and tells her someone else will be joining him. On a different day Dick might have tried smiling at her, using some kind of line, but he doesn’t have the energy to even give her more than a precursory glance. Plus, she looks like she’d kick his ass for speaking to her in the wrong tone of voice. It’s an interesting thought.  

He notices Wally before he makes it across the street. Dick sucks in a breath and desperately tries to cool the red rising on his cheeks. It’s almost ridiculous how amazing Wally looks in just an oversized hoodie and plain black jeans. 

Wally plops down and slides across the booth, sticking his legs out and sitting parallel with the table. It’s something they often did; sitting that way to take up the whole bench. 

Dick goes to say something but is interrupted as the waitress drops off the three coffees. She asks if they need a moment to look over the menu but Dick rambles out his usual order of cinnamon bun waffles, bacon and hash browns. Wally shakes his head at her as well and orders the Triple Decker – three pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Dick holds back a grin at the sight of Wally still being Wally after all this time. 

After the waitress leaves there’s a lingering silence that follows in her wake. Dick reaches for one of the cups of coffee and begins to pour ridiculous amounts of sugar in it. 

“Those both for me?” Wally asks in a strange tone before grasping one mug with both hands. Dick blinks and looks up, refusing to let his face give away anything, “Yeah, like usual.” Wally nods in response and brings the mug to his mouth sipping quietly – no cream or sugar. 

It’s uncomfortable. They weren’t like this. They were the ‘Dynamic Duo’. They were KF and Rob. They were Dick and Wally. Dick realizes sadly that the key word in all those is ‘were’. 

Dick clears his throat and comes to the realization that he’s going to have to bite the bullet here and speak first, get it over with. “You wanted to talk?” He hates how small his voice sounds. It would help if they weren’t alone in the diner, their conversation seemingly blasted throughout the whole place whether it’s meant to or not. 

Wally sets an empty mug down and reaches to grasp the other with both hands – probably keeping them warm. “I did yeah,” he trails off with an expectant look on his face and Dick knows Wally isn’t going to make this easy. 

“I’m sorry for bringing you into that final mission. Asking you to help me. I wasn’t thinking about the consequences – you were right. I was too worried about the end result that I didn’t care how we all got there. It caused you to,” Dick pauses not really knowing how to address this, “die, I guess. I don’t really know what happened in the Speed Force. If you died, or if it was some weird sort of limbo –” He’s cut off by Wally signaling him to stop rambling. 

“It was…” Wally breathes out shakily, “so strange Dick. Time passed in a very difficult way. Sometimes it felt like moths were blinking by, and others it felt as if one day was an entire year. And the Speed Force isn’t some empty void. It was taking me through my memories. I don’t know how that happened, or why, but it felt like how everyone describes dying.” 

Dick raises an eyebrow, not really understanding. Wally sighs and rolls his eyes, “You call yourself a detective?” Dick almost laughs. “Like how they say your life flashes before your eyes when you’re dying. That’s what I meant. I could see my entire life playing in front of my eyes, but it was all jumbled around and I’m not sure if it was showing me real memories or things I wished had happened.” 

Wally’s ears grow pink with the last sentence and Dick does make a mental note to ask him about that later – if he gets the chance. If there is a later for them. 

He nods, finally getting an image of what Wally is describing. But the redhead continues on. 

“But then I was thrown out, and it felt like no time had passed. All that anger I felt towards you was still fresh, and I had no time really to process it. I could’ve handled the situation better but we both know how we are when we’re angry,” Wally says and Dick looks up to see the corner of his mouth twitch in what he thinks could’ve been an attempt at a smile. 

“If I would’ve known that’s how you felt, I wouldn’t have asked you at all. I was in the wrong to ask you back on the team, especially without consulting anyone. So for all of that I am sorry,” Dick explains, a sincere look on his face. 

Wally nods at this and sips at his coffee before mirroring Dick’s expression, “I’m sorry for punching you,” he lets out a breathless laugh, “and sorry for kind of overreacting and not really thinking straight.” 

Dick didn’t realize how long he’d been waiting for those words. To know that after all this time Wally didn’t hate him. He knew it was selfish to feel the relief of knowing his friend forgave him for causing his ‘death’. His face heats up and he can’t quite stop it. There’s too much to feel at once. 

Thankfully their food arrives and he doesn’t have to internally argue with his moral compass. Though now since the apologies are over, Wally seems to have a lot of questions. 

He looks up between a bite of eggs, “So Arty and Kaldur huh? Who would’ve thought?” Dick knows Wally is pretending to feel emotionless towards the situation, but Dick also knows how much Wally really did care for Artemis. 

Dick swallows the bite of waffles and nods a couple times, “Yeah, it was not really a couple the team expected. I wasn’t really around to see what lead up to that, but Artemis keeps me updated with Team matters, so that’s the only reason I found out.”

Wally blinks in confusion and tilts his head while taking a bite of toast. “What do you mean, you weren’t ‘around’?”

Dick curses himself, “I left the team after you… It didn’t feel right. You were there from the beginning and I couldn’t be there if you weren’t,” Dick pauses and tries not to let his feelings show through the tone of his voice, “so I left. Went back to Gotham and helped out with Bruce. We got in a fight about Jason – well mainly about Jason, and some things were said. I’ve been here ever since.” 

“You – you left the team? Because I wasn’t there?”

His face burns, “It didn’t feel right.”

Wally nods at this, finally seeming to accept it. “Anymore relationships I should become aware of?” His voice hinting at something that does nothing to make the fire in Dick’s cheeks go away. 

“Uh, I thought that maybe Babs would be the one,” Dick pauses to look up at Wally, “and for a while she was. A whole year. She’d been helping me out here and things were going… surprisingly good for me. But as time went on I got too attached to work and spent less and less time letting Babs know what she meant to me. She didn’t deserve that – someone like me. I ended it but we’re on good terms, she actually helps me a lot with missions and I think she even has someone new.” 

A long silence draws out and Dick sighs. He hadn’t really thought too hard on his relationship with Babs because it still hurt. “I’m really happy for her Wally. I feel better knowing she’s okay and things are going good for her.”

“I know what you mean. I thought if I ever got out of the Speed Force that I’d be able to run back to Artemis and that would be it, we’d be together for as long as we lived. Then to return to Earth only to see that she’ with someone else, and has been for two years… it hurts. A lot. But all I’ve ever wanted was for her to be happy and Kal makes her happy, I can tell.” Wally explains all this while eating, though it doesn’t take away from the point he’s trying to make. 

“I’m sorry that happened,” Dick says softly. He’s finished his bacon and could really go for some more, and normally he’d snatch it off Wally’s plate and then Wally would steal a bit of waffle and they’d both laugh. That doesn’t seem like an appropriate thing to do now though. 

“Hey man, it’s not your fault. You didn’t set them up, I get it,” Wally pauses and drops one of his bacon slices on Dick’s plate, and grabs a fourth of the waffle before continuing – leaving a dumbstruck Dick Grayson completely unmoving. “I noticed you and Arty are really close. Did something happen between you two?” 

Dick chokes on the hash browns in his mouth. “No, no, not like that,” he sputters out. He clears his throat and gulps some coffee to help wash the other food down. Composure back, he looks up at Wally with unease, “We just bonded over uh,” he pauses, “some shared experiences.” Dick wants to slap himself inwardly and lets out a long string of expletives in his mind. 

Wally raises an eyebrow, a familiar expression on the redhead. “Care to enlighten me?” Dick shakes his head, “No not really.”

“C’mon man. It’s just me, what’s so bad that you can’t tell me?” Dick nearly chokes again. 

“Webothlikedthesameperson,” Dick rushes out and if he’d ever felt embarrassed before in his life, nothing could compare to this moment. 

Wally jerks his head back in surprise, “You like Kaldur?” 

“No! No, Wally I don’t like Kaldur. It was someone before she and Kaldur were dating. Just some guy from college that was my friend. The three of us hung out. Both Arty and I kinda realized at the same time and almost fought each other over it. In the end, turns out he was dating three girls all at the same time. Naturally Arty and I had to ruin his life after that.” Dick is surprised at how easily the story comes. Thankfully he didn’t technically lie to Wally because that did in fact happen, but it was most definitely not that guy they’d bonded over. 

“I missed a lot then huh?” Wally says almost sadly but perks up, “hey wait. You like guys and girls now?” 

Dick knows this time he can’t stop the flush from spreading on his cheeks, “Yeah. I never really thought too much about it. I don’t really care what they are, just as long as they’re good for me you know?” 

Wally nods at this, “Yeah that makes sense.” And then a long silence follows in which the waitress stops by to refill their coffees and ask if they wanted anything else. 

Dick orders some biscuits and asks for extra packets of sugar – he’d used them all already. Wally stares at the mound of discarded sugar packets and raises an eyebrow. “Didn’t realize the ‘Boy Wonder Mr. I Never Eat Anything Except For Kale’, had such a sweet tooth.”

“Yeah well black coffee is gross. And so is kale, I never liked that stuff,” Dick retorts and he swears it doesn’t mean to come off as childish, but they almost sound like they did back when they first started the team. 

The waitress is back with the biscuits and sugar. She leaves the bill on the table saying they don’t need to pay now, she’s just leaving it because they’re getting busy. It’s then that Dick realizes that there are other people who have been slowly piling in. He’d been so focused on Wally that he hadn’t noticed anything else going on. Bruce would’ve killed him for being so distracted. 

There’s not much else to say between the two. They’ve said their apologies and mulled over some things and now all that’s left is small talk. Wally goes on to explain some of the things he saw in the Speed Force, but never mentions what made him blush so furiously before. 

Dick laughs while Wally retells the time Roy and them broke into Oliver’s mansion and ended up burning the entire kitchen trying to make a cake for him. After that Dick invited them over to the manor to have Alfred teach them how to properly bake. It had been one of the most fun days in Dick’s entire life. He remembers especially how he and Wally managed to sneak up on Bruce and squeeze tubes of frosting all over him. At the time they realized too late who it was exactly that they had attacked. But rather than getting angry Bruce had just picked them up, hauling each boy over his shoulder and brought them back to the kitchen where he proceeded to dump entire bags of flour over each boy. By the end of that day Alfred made Oliver’s cake himself in their second kitchen and left Bruce, Roy, Wally and Dick to clean up the very large mess of baking supplies covering the entire kitchen ceiling to floor. 

“You know I forgot Bruce used to be fun,” Wally laughs out quietly. 

Dick feels his heart pull and he can’t help the pain flash across his face at the thought of Bruce. He wished they could work things out. “Yeah. It’s like that one time when we stole the batmobile when you got your license and drove around Gotham. He just radioed in and told us not to break anything and then we kinda did end up running like twelve red lights and you crashed into the batcave because you thought the breaks were the gas.” Dick laughs louder than he’d like to admit but Wally is right there with him, causing a few patrons to glance over at them.

Once the storytelling is over Dick drops $40 on the table and the pair walk out. 

“Since Arty is moved in with Kaldur and apparently,” Wally raises an eyebrow at Dick, “‘Bruce’ has been paying rent for an empty place, I’ve got the apartment all to myself. You wanna come over and see if everything still works? Help me with some cleaning?” Wally asks.Dick ignores the finger quotes and notes that he’ll have an excuse for that whole deal later. 

Wally brings one hand up to scratch at the back of his neck with a sheepish look on his face. “I know I’ve got some Advil or something hidden away if your leg starts hurting. We can just chill –” he’s cut off by Dick throwing his arms tightly around his neck and pulling him into a ridiculously tight embrace. 

He feels so warm, and just like what Dick remembered. It makes his heart practically melt. He doesn’t want to let go; he’s scared if he does, Wally will leave again. “I missed you so much KF,” Dick says into the folds of hoodie between Wally’s neck and shoulder. 

“I -” Wally breathes out and pulls Dick closer, “missed you too Rob.” They hug until it becomes awkward, Wally pulls away, a strange look on his face. “That bruise on your eye is killer though, might wanna do something about that before we see anyone else”. 

Dick snorts and lightly punches Wally’s arm, “I think it makes me look roguishly handsome”.

“Yeah  _ that’s _ what it does”.

\--

They reach Wally’s old apartment via zeta tube and both laugh at how uncomfortable the other looks after popping out. 

Dick feels a little strange at first, entering into the home that used to be Wally and Artemis’. He feels like he’s invading something intimate, that’s why he never stopped by before the Wally accident. 

“Make yourself at home, I’m just gonna look around for a moment, then we can get started,” Wally announces and heads into what Dick assumes is the bedroom. 

He glances around and notices that everything seems to be clean. Artemis had taken her stuff years ago and moved it into her new place with Kaldur. 

Dick busies himself with taking everything out of the pantry and throwing out the things long past their expiration date – which unfortunately for Wally happens to be most everything. They’ll have to go shopping. The fridge, Dick knows is empty. Artemis wouldn’t leave food to rot. 

After the pantry is re organized, leaving only some canned vegetables and cooking supplies, Dick realizes Wally’s been gone for longer than normal. He sets down the glasses from the cupboard and makes his way into the bedroom with a soft knock at the door. 

“Wally?” Dick whispers. The room is dark and for a moment it’s hard to spot Wally lying on the bed. He’s curled up around a photo frame and Dick doesn’t have to see it to know what it is. The picture is one Artemis took of her and Wally at Happy Harbor. They’re smiling, cheeks pressed together and Artemis took it with her phone. She has a copy of the picture in her apartment with Kaldur. 

Dick knows Wally isn’t sleeping, he can see the shaking of his body. He pads over to him and places a hand on the redhead’s shoulder. “Wally,” he whispers. 

He lays the picture face down on the bed and slowly pulls himself up. Dick pays no attention to the redness in his eyes when he turns to face him. A single line of light streams diagonally across the bridge of his nose, caused by the missing panel in the curtains. “–‘d you look around?” Wally’s voice is barely audible. 

“Yeah, you’re gonna need to stock up on some food. Wanna come with? Bruce is paying.” Dick asks softly while pulling his hand off Wally’s shoulder. 

The redhead smiles gently, “So long as Bats is okay with you running up his card.”

“I think he’ll make an exception.”

\--

 

They somehow end up with Dick riding in the cart itself (“Dude one of my legs had a bullet lodged in it less than forty-eight hours ago, I get to ride in the cart”) and Wally pushing the boy wonder around. 

Dick laughs as Wally tosses four different brands of granola bars at him to stuff in the ever thinning space of the basket. He has to adjust his sitting position so as to not squish the rest of the cart and ends up just balancing on the edge, his feet in the cart. 

“Why not just grab multiple of the same kind?” Dick says with a raised eyebrow. 

Wally scans a box of fruit snacks, seeming like he’s debating on the ingredients then shrugs and tosses them to Dick, “Variety is the spice of life.” 

Dick snorts, “Okay Kid Mouth.” Wally throws another box at him for good measure. 

“Plus if you’re gonna be staying over a lot, I figured we could just try them all out and see which ones we like best.”

Dick feels his cheeks warm slightly and focuses probably too hard on the two different boxes of cereal below him. They hadn’t discussed who would be visiting who and where each other would live. He supposed it was expected of them to basically share two houses, they were KF and the Boy Wonder, inseparable since their first meeting.

“You’d let me do that?” He asks, raising his eyes halfway to meet Wally’s, hoping the small blush fades. 

Wally jerks his head up from the upteenth box he’s read the back of, “Dude, of course! Look I know me coming back didn’t really get off to a good start, but you’re my best friend. I’m sure under different circumstances I probably would’ve been living at your place too - ” he cuts off to glance away from Dick, looking slightly embarrassed, “You know what I mean”

_ Friends. Right. Best friends.  _

“Oh,” Dick looks up which forces Wally’s attention back to him, “Well, cool then. Same for you though. You can stay over at my place whenever you want. It’s not much - I mean you saw it already so you know that, but it’s enough for me and myself. I’m rambling.” He laughs and Wally gives a small laugh in return. “Wanna go load up on fruit? I saw they were having a bogo sale on watermelon.”

Wally grins and tosses the third box of fruit snacks to Dick. “Dude, do you even have to ask?” He grabs the cart and surges forward, Dick nearly careens of the side but manages to grip the metal before falling. 

They race through the aisles, Wally pointing quickly at things while pushing the cart up next to them. Dick grabs everything - and possibly a few unwanted things, but he can’t help it with the speed at which they’re flying down the aisles. The whole time Dick can’t help but to laugh, Wallys holding back on his speed obviously, but he’s still faster than a normal human when it comes to ‘speed walking’ and they bump into a few angry elder people who mutter things like “hooligans” and once Dick thinks he heard “fuckin’ kids”. 

By the time they make it to the fruit the cart is too full for Dick to sit inside, so he sticks his feet on the bottom bar, and braces himself on the front of the cart while Wally picks up speed and jumps on the back and they come to an abrupt halt when Dick slams into the fruit display after a not-so-helpful Wally forgot to drop his feet back down and apply the brakes.

“KF, dude, we just knocked over nearly half of the apples display.”

“Good thing we have Bats’ card huh?”

Dick smirks and begins grabbing the fruit off the floor. It takes them nearly five minutes and about twelve apple full bags later before they grab the actual fruit they came here for. Watermelon. Being that it’s on sale and all, they decide that ultimately they can afford to buy out what the store has to offer. 

The poor old lady at the register gives the pair a pained look and Wally flashes Dick an uneasy look before speedily loading the basket back up after it’s all been bagged. The total cost causes Wally to cringe, but Dick smiles over at him and slides the card through. It’s not as bad as the shopping trip he and Alfred made one year for Thanksgiving. Bruce didn’t want to celebrate but Dick and Alfred decided otherwise and paid a very large amount of money to this same supermarket and had leftovers for nearly a month. Dick smiles fondly at the memory, he finds that for once the grudge he holds against Bruce lessens slightly. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about bud?” Wally’s voice sounds close to his ear, Dick drops the smile from his face. He could feel Wally fall into step beside him as they walked back towards the car. Dick never really uses it, but it was a gift from Bruce to appear like a normal person instead of someone who can get around via particle zapping. 

“It was just…” He frowns, “Thanksgiving one of the years Bruce first took me in. This shopping trip reminded me of it.”

Wally’s hand reaches out - probably to rest on Dick’s shoulder but he seems to think better of it at the last second and pulls away. “You know if you ever do want to talk about that whole situation, you can. I’ll be here, and I won’t judge.”

Dick perks up at this, he sends a soft but tired smile at Wally, “Thanks KF.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u guys didn't think i'd let them be arguing for very long, did u? 
> 
> srry, this is just to get them being all happy together before we get to the Real Drama :') in the later chapters. sit tight people cause this lil argument is Nothing compared to l8r


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of kissing in this chapter...beware

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'd by rose @haunt-the-stars <3

They manage to finish cleaning Wally’s apartment to the point where it’s decently presentable if anyone were to come over. The food is also put away in record time and Wally's cupboards are loaded to the brim with snack foods. With Wally’s speed, the job takes less time than normal for him, but Dick finds that a broken rib is much more debilitating than he thought. It’s been awhile since he’s actually broken something. He manages to clean the living room while Wally finishes up the rest of the place.

The redhead plops down on the couch next to an aching Dick Grayson and grins.

Dick lifts the arm draped across his eyes to glare at his friend, “What?”

“You’re so dramatic,” Wally explains, grinning even wider as if he’s the funniest person he knows. Dick uses the same arm to lightly smack Wally on the shoulder.

“It’s a broken rib Wally, not a stubbed toe,” Dick says a bit incredulously. Of course he’s in pain, he’s only human after all.

Wally actually laughs out loud and stretches himself along the couch, not bothering to move Dick’s legs, but instead draping himself across the other man as well. “With the way you act about stubbed toes, who would know the difference?” The redhead stretches his arms behind his head, but in the next moment ends up on the floor grabbing at his now aching side.

Dick looks down at him with a smirk. “Look, now we’re almost matching,” he explains, pointing at Wally’s hand clutching his side. Wally frowns but can’t stop the light chuckle that escapes his mouth.

Instead of getting back onto the couch Dick notices Wally simple stretches out on the floor. Wally still wears the same lazy grin as always, staring back up at Dick and he finds his heartbeat can be heard very clearly in the silent room. Dick clears his throat to cover the sound and leans back, sinking further into the couch and avoiding glancing at his friend.

“Why are you so happy?” he asks once finally clear of Wally’s gaze.

It’s a moment before Wally responds. Dick counts each fast beat of his heart. “Am I not supposed to be?”

Dick frowns when he sees Wally sit up slightly his arms bracing himself. He forces himself to fall as far into the couch as possible and then some.

“That’s not what I meant. You just,” he pauses searching for the right words, “How can you smile like that - at me? At anything - after what you’ve been through?” Wally lays back, his face twisted in a thoughtful expression.

“Your smile is so,” Dick nearly kicks himself - _talk about his smile, that sure won’t be obvious_ \- “carefree I guess. It’s the same one you’ve always had. It’s one of the things that never changes.” He stumbles through the words, “I’ve never been able to do that,” he breathes. “Keep smiling that is. I’m jealous I guess.”

Dick waits until the silence is too long to bear before he pulls himself forward to rest his elbows on his knees and glances down at his friend - who again is smiling warmly.

“I guess it’s ‘cause it feels like old times when I’m with you,” Wally pauses, his grin faltering, “You’ve been the constant in my life Rob. Even though you’ve screwed up majorly in the past and I was really angry with you, it’s just easy to forget how shitty things are when you’re the same Dick as you were before I was lost to the Speed Force.”

Wally smacks Dick’s shin with the back of his hand gently, “I think it’s getting a little too emotional in here though. Wanna go see what the team’s up to? Finally announce my return to them?”

Dick lets out a shaky breath and runs his hands across his face before standing up to give Wally a huge - fake - grin. He stretches his arms over his head, groaning slightly at the pain erupting from his rib. He ignores Wally’s sudden change in subject and the brief catch of his heart.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes buddy, two messed up legs - a bullet hole in one, a broken rib and a black eye. Wonder what the team is gonna think,” Wally voices next to him, the redhead copying his movements and stretching as well.

“Probably nothing good. I haven’t exactly seen them in a while either,” he sucks in a breath before glancing over at Wally and has to take in another breath. His mouth goes dry. A desert. A few strands of light escape through the blinds and cascade across Wally’s face. His normally rust colored hair now appears golden, and the sliver of light over his freckles makes them more prominent. Everything is silent for a moment and Dick swears he can see the particles in the air drifting across Wally’s face. He finds it quite hard to think of anything other than the sight of a golden Wally West.

Wally tilts his head, his eyebrow raised, a good natured smile playing on his lips. Dick’s vision zeroes in on one of the few more prominent freckles surrounding those lips. He really needs to stop before the silence stretches on for far too long.

“I’m just nervous to see everyone after a while. I left voluntarily and have had plenty of time to come back.” Dick finally glances away from Wally and studies his shoes. “I feel like I’ve abandoned them somehow.”

Wally reaches out to clasp Dick’s shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. Dick brushes it off, not needing that to add to his current situation. If it bothers Wally he doesn’t see, his shoes are very interesting. “They’re not heartless buddy. They’ll come around,” Wally laughs and turns Dick so their shoulders are touching, the pair both facing the front door. He throws his arm fully around Dick’s shoulders and tugs a little. “If not, I’ll make them.”

Dick finds himself grinning and walking forward with Wally leading the way. “If you say so West. I think Superboy could give you a run for your money though. You’ve been gone so long and everyone else has been training since. You might. Be. Getting. Slow,” Dick tells him, pausing dramatically between each word. Before Wally can do more than give him a shocked look, he drops his shoulder, letting Wally’s slide off and brings his arm up to jerk his friend closer and run his knuckles across the red hair, “Plus I’m taller now.”

\--

They take a zeta tube to The Watchtower which Dick still feels uneasy about - being alongside The League and all. Thankfully the team has their own space separate from many of the other adult Leaguers and it almost feels like how things were back at Happy Harbor. Except, well, now they’re in space. 

The unease doesn’t dissipate when the overhead voice calls out their respective names and Dick immediately hears M’gann yell “Wally!” in a questioning tone. 

Wally turns to look at Dick with a small smile and shrugs before they make it into the larger room where most of the team is. Thankfully Dick had the forethought to text Artemis and tell her to gather the team for a surprise. 

Before Dick can announce anything the entire team seems to jump forward at the same time all trying to envelop Wally in hugs of their own. M’gann is practically vibrating with excitement. Dick takes note that a few members of the team aren’t present, Roy being one of them and he frowns. Dick wishes the three of them could all be together again, especially so in this moment. 

Dick steps further into the large room and notices the furniture re-arrangement. It’s very similar to how they all had it at the Mountain and the familiarity causes Dick’s heart to clench in longing. 

Artemis is the only one currently not hounding Wally. She moves to stand next to Dick, leaning slightly on the back of the couch to mirror him. 

“Still feel real?”

Dick smiles softly, absentmindedly, at Wally being hugged the tightest by Kal and Conner. He knows how much those two missed the speedster. 

“So real that I’m scared to sleep for fear of it all being some sick dream,” Dick responds after a beat. He feels Artemis’ gaze on him and purposefully avoids her stare. 

“So it’s happened before?” Her voice is soft. Understanding but also filled with something like pity. 

He takes a moment to respond, carefully thinking on his words, “I-,” he lets out a breath, “I had some horrible dreams when he first was gone.” Dick lifts his eyes to meet Artemis’. She stares back with a look that urges him further. “Some were just abstract. Wally in blurs, the team too,” he motions towards the group. “After those, I could wake up fine knowing they were just dreams. But a lot of my dreams were so realistic, and almost too perfect that I’d wake up thinking he was back - that I was back, here with the team. Then they’d take a complete turn. Everything would go wrong, so horribly wrong and it was nobody’s fault but my own.” He slouches slightly, letting out a sad breath of air. It’s filled with self depreciation. 

“Come to think of it - they’re right. Feel like memories almost. At least they get the ‘who's at fault’ part right.” Dick feels a punch to his arm after uttering the last sentence. He glances over sharply at Artemis who glares at him. 

“You’ve really got to stop playing the ‘self-pity’ card. It doesn’t look good on you. Especially after you know damn well no one here blames you.” Dick goes to refute this but she holds her hand out, signaling for him to shut up. “And even if they did at one point - and I think we all did - we don’t anymore. You’ve been forgiven a million times over by everyone here. You need to forgive yourself Dick.”

“If it were that simple Arty, you know I would have.” She simply ‘hmmpfs” at this.

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to ruin this. I figured we could come here and just hang out again, all of us like old times. I think it would be good for Wally to feel at home with the team again,” Dick tells her. 

Artemis gives a genuine smile at this, “I think that’s the first good thing you’ve said all day, Dickie bird.”

“C’mon, not you too,” he replies begrudgingly before standing to make his way to the team. Artemis beats him to it and flicks him on the nose before going forward to explain Dick’s plan to the team. 

\--

They start off the “Night Of Bonding With Recently Returned From The Dead Wally West” (aptly named by M’gann) with playing a game of Cards Against Humanity. 

Dick holds in his hand his favorite card - the ‘Bees’ card. There’s others obviously, but nothing beats the ‘Bees’ card. 

They’re gathered around the coffee table in the living room, each team member sitting either on a pillow or another person and Dick is still confused as to how they manage to all fit; there’s currently twelve of them here. 

Wally is seated by his side, leaning with his back against the couch with just his elbow occsionally brushing Dick’s. On the other side of Dick sits Artemis who leans against Kal and sometimes tries to steal a glance at his cards. 

It’s Wally’s turn to judge and Dick knows his ‘Bees’ card should be saved for a more suitable sentence card but Wally will find it hilarious on account of how ridiculous the card is. Dick sets the card face down in the pile where the other team members have set theirs. Barbara sets hers down with a huff which signals the end of the round. 

“I hate this game, just so we all know,” Barbara announces and sits back against the adjacent couch between Zatanna’s legs, who is sitting on the couch above her. 

Artemis laughs. “Yes Babs we all know how lame your sense of humor is. It’s no wonder you’re so bad at this game,” she tells the redhead with a lighthearted voice. 

Barbara sticks her tongue out but says nothing and the rest of the team chuckles. 

“I’m surprised ‘Mr. I’m So Serious Batman ReIncarnate’ here is doing so well, I wouldn’t have pegged you as the funny type Grayson,” Artemis adds, turning to address him halfway through the sentence. 

Dick snorts and then realizes she’s talking about him. “Hey, I’m _ fun,” _ he fires back, his hand rising to his chest. He’s met with dead silence as he glances around the room to see his teammates glancing in every direction other than his gaze. He huffs. “I’m fun.” This time it’s said quieter and more to himself, which brings an onslaught of laughter from the team. 

“Yes, yes, you’re fun. There you go, are your feelings less hurt?” Beast Boy pipes up from across the room. Dick narrows his eyes in pretend anger. “Watch it green boy, or the next thing you’ll turn into is a bug on the bottom of my shoe,” Dick retorts and for a moment the room goes silent before Beast Boy begins cackling. 

Dick tries to keep up the stoic mask but joins in on the laughter. 

“Hooo’boy, for a moment you almost looked scary. Have you been practicing in the mirror?” Beast Boy counters and another bout of laughter erupts from the group. 

Dick laughs along and for the first time in a while it doesn’t feel forced. He feels light, as if some of his troubles have simply lifted away, carried along with the sounds of laughter rising to the sky. 

“Look, I’m glad we’re all having fun at my expense, but can we finish the round? I had a good card,” Dick explains and the group slowly quiets, a few stray laughs heard before Wally picks up the cards and looks at them with a quizzical face. 

“Was it the ‘Bees’ card? That’s the best card,” Artemis pipes up and Dick could kick her. 

“No. It was not the ‘ _ Bees _ ’ card, Artemis,” Dick replies sharply at the same time Wally says, “The ‘Bees’ card wins.”

“Dammit. Yes, I had the ‘Bees’ card,” Dick begins.

“I thought you just said the ‘Bees’ card wasn’t yours?” Artemis asks with a grin on her face. 

The team glances between the two as Dick slaps his palm against his face. “It was my card.” 

“So you lied?”

“No. I didn’t lie.”

“Dick- you literally did. You said it wasn’t the ‘Bees’ card, and then it was. That’s the definition of a lie,” Wally cuts in. 

Dick sighs, “Look. It was my card, I just didn’t know that I was so predictable.”

The team laughs again at Dick’s expense. 

Artemis pokes his side, “Even though you are predictable, I just know that that’s the best card in the game, and it’s also your favorite, so when you said you had a good card, I just put two and two together.”

“And here I was thinking I was the detective,” Dick replies, laughing. 

Wally hands Dick the sentence card, which gives him nine - they’re playing till ten.

“It is the best card,” Jamie adds in from his awkward sprawl over Bart. Dick thinks he looks uncomfortable, but he’s laying against the guy he loves. Dick thinks any amount of discomfort is lessened by that. 

“Thank you Jamie,” Dick says in agreement. 

Zatanna sighs from above them all. “Listen I know we all love talking about ‘Bees’, but I wanna play something else,” she chimes in. 

“Do tell,” Artemis says, her hands gesturing outwards as if to get her to explain. 

“Yes, what kind of game were you thinking of Zatanna? Your Earth games seem so fun,” M’gann asks. 

“How about ‘Truth or Dare’?” Cassie asks from in-between Babs and M’gann. 

Nearly everyone nods eagerly in agreement and Dick finds himself shaking his head. 

“I don’t think -” 

“ _ I’m fun _ ,” Wally mocks Dick’s previous words while giving him an arched eyebrow. 

Dick throws his hands up, “Okay! We’ll play this stupid kids game.” 

“Why don’t you want to play?” Kal asks, his head resting on Artemis’. 

“Cause he always picks ‘truth’,” Wally supplies and easily avoids the slap to the back of the head Dick attempts. 

“What’s wrong with that?” Conner asks.

“He’s just a scaredy cat ‘s all,” the redhead answers. 

“I’ll pick dare then, if you’re so keen on me doing it.” Dick crosses his arms and leans back. He shoots a look at Wally, hoping it conveys his current feeling of betrayal. 

“So what are the rules?” M’gann asks, and Cassie quickly gives a rundown. “Oh, this does indeed sound fun,” the alien continues once finished hearing the rules.

“Who wants to go first?” Babs asks to no one in particular. 

“Me!” Artemis pipes up. “We’ll go counter clockwise by the way,” she adds in before sucking her bottom lip into her mouth to think. 

“Okay, Kal,” she begins and turns to face her boyfriend, “Truth or Dare?”

Kal rolls his eyes. “Dare.” 

“Streak through the Control Room.” 

Dick hears nearly everyone in the room choke. 

“What the hell Arty?” Kal asks incredulously. 

Artemis just gives a mischievous smile, “If you don’t want to that’s fine, just be a baby and pick truth instead.” 

“No,” he says sighing, “No. I’ll do this.” And then Kal is standing and dropping his clothes. Dick sees more of his friend than he ever wants to and he sees some of the girls shield Bart and Garfield’s eyes. 

Then he’s off, running through the Watchtower. Everyone turns to Dick who gives a confused look. 

“Dude, hack the feeds, we gotta see this!” Jamie explains, his voice urgent. 

Dick stands and goes to the TV without question. He taps the screen a few times, getting it to the right screen and gets to the security camera feeds. They’re passcode encrypted but they run the same way as everything in the Batcave, so he manages to easily bypass the passcode and it’s barely five seconds before the live footage pops up on screen. 

The team jumps up to gather around the TV, all hoping to get their view of a naked Kaldur who is most definitely about to burst into a room full of members of the League. 

And that he does. Thankfully it’s not Batman and Wonder Woman, but Red Tornado is there and so is Hal, which makes for a very interesting scene when a very undressed Atlantean sprints through the room and flicks off the camera they’re all looking through. Of course he knew they’d be watching. 

It’s about a minute before he returns and finally is able to put his clothes back on. Artemis gives him a sweet kiss on the chin and he takes it in stride. He appears angry but it dissipates when he notices how everyone is laughing with him instead of at him. 

“Oh no, we’re not done with this. It’s your turn Grayson. This game is gonna go on for a long time. Kal, your turn to ask Dick,” Artemis tells him once everything dies down. 

Dick holds up his hands in surrender, “I wasn’t trying to get out of this. No worries Arty.” 

“Okay, Truth or Dare, Nightwing?” Kal asks, his Atlantean formality still there. 

“Hmmm…” Dick pretends to think on it before noticing Wally giving him a hard glare, “Dare. Fine. Dare.”

“Good,” Wally cuts in before Kal can ask and knocks Dick’s shin a little. Dick breathes in deeply and ignores that. 

“I dare you to -” he cuts off when Artemis whispers something in his ear.

“That’s cheating,” Dick tries halfheartedly. He earns a kick to the shin from Babs and he sends her a narrow eyed glare. She sticks her tongue out for the second time that night. 

“I dare you to kiss everyone in the room. It doesn’t have to be on the mouth or anything, whatever you prefer,” Kal explains and Dick thinks he could kick Artemis for the second time that night as well. 

“You little gremlin,” he shoots at her. She simply feigns a look of innocence and shrugs but Dick also knows why she did it. She wants to see if he’ll kiss Wally. He thinks his throat has gone dry. He’s going to choke. 

Dick knows his face is bright red, it’s hard to control that sort of thing. But he plays it all off with faux confidence. “Fine.” 

He turns to his left and grabs Artemis’ hand and kisses the topside of it gently. Dick does the same with Kal.

It’s hard to reach Jamie, Bart and Garfield without standing, but he manages to half crawl on his knees. He kisses his hand and pats it against each of their hairlines. Garfield laughs and does the same thing back. The team laughs gently. 

Conner gives him a pointed look and Dick returns it with an expectant cross of his arms. He and M’gann surrender and lean forward. Dick reaches for Conner’s hand and kisses the back of it as well before turning to M’gann and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She fakes surprise and reaches up to grasp the sides of her face, appearing embarrassed. Dick ruffs his hand through her hair before moving to Cassie who he kisses on the top of her head. 

Babs and Zatanna glare at him and he rubs the back of his neck, heat rising to his face. “Just a dare remember,” he explains. They glare harder. Before it grows more awkward Dick reaches up and pulls Zatanna down to kiss her forehead and pat it before falling back to his knees to do to the same to Babs. He lingers the kiss to her forehead a bit longer than necessary and gives her a sad smile before settling back on the other side of the table next to Wally, who he is most definitely not avoiding. 

Dick leans back against the couch and crosses his arms. He’s done. No more people to kiss. 

“Um,” Artemis clears her throat and Dick feels his face aflame. God he wishes he never would’ve suggested team bonding. “It seems there’s someone you’ve forgotten.”

Dick turns to face Wally, “Sorry bro”, he cringes internally very very hard at his choice of word. “Forgot.” he rushes out quickly before grasping Wally’s chin and kissing his cheek. It feels like a millisecond, but Dick wishes he would’ve done the stupid hand kiss because he was definitely too close to Wally’s face and he’s being so obvious and he’s sure everyone can tell exactly what’s going on in his mind right now. 

But miraculously no one says a thing. He must be really good at the ‘stoic-mask’ thing Bruce taught him because the team just continues on playing as if the world isn’t falling apart right now. Or at least, like Dick’s isn’t. 

Dick realizes it’s his turn to ask Wally. “Truth or Dare?” He’s surprised when it comes out steady. 

Wally leans back on the couch, stretching his arms overhead. Dick pointedly looks away. 

“Truth,” Wally answers breezily. 

Dick gives him a look, “You badger me to pick dare this whole time and here you are picking truth. Hypocrite.”

The redhead shrugs with a small knowing grin and Dick realizes - he’s come to many realizations in this team bonding session - he has to ask Wally a question. 

“What’s your favorite memory?” He knows it’s a lame question, but at the moment his brain is still not able to function. 

“Easy. Meeting you and Bats when I was with Barry. It was the first moment I felt like a true hero. Knowing there was someone out there like me who knew what it felt like to be new to the whole crime fighting business. I was so scared there weren’t going to be any kids, and everyone was going to push me aside cause I was young and I wasn’t the Flash. Then Bats brought you out. Tiny little scrawny fuck, and you glared at me. I could tell you were even through your domino mask, and for some reason that made me like you. I still don’t know why to this day. But I guess, the whole situation made me feel like I finally belonged in this separate world that all of us,” he sweeps his arms around the room, “live in.”

Dick thinks Wally should get worse at managing to say the perfect things. He really does because Dick isn’t sure he can manage a proper response, if he can manage one at all. 

“Well that,” Artemis pauses and laughs quietly, “was very heartfelt. Wally, I didn’t know you were so sentimental.” 

“I guess I didn’t either,” Wally answers honestly. 

Dick looks around at the team and sees that a few of them have sympathetic looks on their faces. 

“I’m really glad you’re back Wally,” M’gann breaks the silence and says what probably everyone else was thinking. 

“I missed you guys too,” Wally tells them. 

Dick still can’t figure out anything to say so he nods along with the team and tries to avoid gazing longingly at his friend. 

The rest of the game of Truth or Dare goes by in a weird state of confusion for Dick. He spends the whole time trying not to think to deeply on Wally’s admission, but he can’t help but to wonder if Wally was just saying that because of Dick telling him about whose fault it really was that Wally died. 

Thankfully there’s not many more remarkable dares or too truthful admissions but at one point Jamie dares Garfield to try and become the squirrel from Ice Age and run into the control room to mess with the older Leaguers. Naturally Dick records it all on the security footage so they can all watch it another time. 

Conner suggests they watch a movie to end the night so they can all sleep. Everyone agrees that a movie is a good idea though no one agrees on which specific movie. 

Bart finally suggests ‘Love Actually’ which surprises everyone and he simply shrugs and says “Young Andrew Lincoln.” Everyone nods in their agreement and they end up putting the movie on. 

Somehow pillows and blankets find their way into the room and the coffee table is pushed back to leave more room for others to lie down. 

Dick remains in his spot leaning against the couch but Wally hops up and nabs the whole couch to himself. He laughs when he notices Artemis, Kal, M’gann and Conner trying to squeeze on the opposite couch. Garfield shushes them all because the movie starts and the team falls silent. 

Halfway through nearly everyone is asleep. Dick sees that only he, Babs, Artemis and Kal are awake. Thankfully no one snores. 

Dick adjusts his position so his face is lying against the couch cushion facing the TV, which is very uncomfortable, but it’s the only way he can clearly see the movie. 

It’s then that he feels something brush against the back of his head and he freezes. It’s a hand. Dick lets out a very slow breath and tries his hardest not to move an inch. He focuses on the movie until the hand moves and fingers card through his hair. It’s too much. He scoots forward. 

Artemis sends him a very sympathetic look, but a look of sympathy can do nothing for his heart. He ignores her and watches the movie go by without really taking it in. 

Finally the credits are rolling and he’s the only one left awake. It’s not surprising. Dick finds it difficult to sleep most days. He stands to turn the television off, deftly moving between bodies when returning to his spot. He nabs a ‘meant to be decorative’ pillow from the foot of the couch and sets it down where he was sitting. 

In a split second decision he glances down at a sleeping Wally, his form just barely visible now that Dick’s eyes have adjusted to the darkness. 

He leans down slowly and gives Wally’s forehead a gentle kiss. The one he meant to give earlier. Tender. 

Dick thinks the pounding of his heart will wake the whole room. But it doesn’t. Nothing happens. There’s no shift in Wally’s breathing and Dick doesn’t know if he feels elated or somewhat disappointed. 

Then he ignores whatever feeling it is and lies down on the floor, his back presses against the couch. He lets out another breath and stares at the floor below him. He counts his breaths until his eyelids grow too heavy and he tries to let his mind fall blank. It’s too busy. Swirling with thoughts of more than forehead kisses. Dick taps his head against the floor, inwardly cursing at his mind and lets his mind slip again. 

Everything is silent save for the water dripping in the sink, which normally would be a nuisance but it helps lull Dick into a state of calm. He won't sleep tonight, he already knows this. It’s his last free night before he’s got to go into work again and he’d rather spend it patrolling than pretending to sleep. He doesn’t want to face the awkwardness of the team when they wake. And the team will likely want some alone time with Wally.

The whole night was fun and everyone seemed okay but Dick knows there was a slight tension. They were elated at Wally’s return - obviously. It’s not everyday someone returns from their seeming death. But Dick knows that returning for him won’t be as easy. He made the choice to leave. He abandoned the team when they probably needed him the most. Even he hasn’t forgiven himself.

Silently as he can manage, Dick sits up from his spot on the floor and surveys the room. Everyone is asleep but he knows not too heavily, that’s the unfortunate thing about being them, you can’t be a heavy sleeper in the face of crime fighting. 

Thankfully one of his best attributes is slipping away without a sound, and he does just that. He doesn’t bother to leave a note, Artemis will probably know where he is. 

He zetas back to Bludhaven outside his apartment and checks to make sure there’s no one around before he steps out of the wall behind the dumpster - an odd place for a zeta tube but he’s glad to have it. 

Dick scales the apartment walls with ease, thankfully not needing any grappling hooks because of the fire escape, and slips into his apartment.

Unfortunately he’s not alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bet u thought i meant kissing between dick and wally. hope that was enough though. i love platonic kisses


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's some alcohol in this chapter so u can skip over it if that's not ur thing. but everyone is of age so im not gonna put an underage warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'd by rose @haunt-the-stars <3

“You better not be going where I think you are,” Tim accuses. He stands with arms crossed and narrowed eyes, leaning against the small island in Dick’s kitchen. 

Dick sighs and drops his jacket on the couch beside him and leans back into the not-so-soft cushions.  

“What’s it to you Tim? It’s not really any of your business.” Dick knows he shouldn’t act like this, all Tim has ever tried to do was look out for him. And he hates it. It should be him looking out for everyone else, but instead he’s the one who can’t seem to stay on the right side of things. 

Tim laughs but it’s short and mocking. “Don’t act like that with me Dick. I know where you’ve been,” he explains, and Dick knows that Tim does indeed know, somehow the young Robin always knows where Dick is. “Why aren’t you still there?” 

He slowly begins to take off his boots, his ribs protesting along with both of his legs. The stitches on his thigh pull just slightly and he exhales through gritted teeth. In front of the team he had to shake it all off, pretend nothing was wrong, but in front of Tim he knows he’s allowed to show some pain. 

“Why do you think?” Dick replies quietly. 

“Don’t answer my question with a question you ass. Stop being so self- pitying.” Dick knows Tim is right to call him an ass. 

“Everything was fine, but I know the team was just excited about Wally. He didn’t abandon you all by choice Tim,” he explains. “I did, and it wasn’t right. That’s what I do. Leave things. The team - you - deserve better than that and with Wally back, I don’t need to be there, the missing spot is filled.” Dick knows he doesn’t make sense to anyone else, but in his mind, the Team really doesn’t need him and seems to be faring better without him. 

“You’re being really dramatic and self-loathing for someone who knows everyone worships the ground you walk on,” Tim’s voice is angry and closer than before. Dick looks up to see Tim is now in front of him, giving a very scathing glare. 

“No one worships me. Where do you even get that?” It’s said quietly, but Dick’s dmisbelief slips in and his voice raises a bit towards the end. 

Tim throws his hands in the air then towards Dick, a loud aggravated noise follows. “Are you so blind in your moping about Wally. About Jason. About Babs and every little thing that has seemingly gone wrong in your life that you forget that everyone else misses you and loves you!” Tim stomps his foot on the ground and paces in a circle, “You. Stupid. Idiot. I’m so angry with you and fed up with all this!” Now he’s shouting and Dick thinks he sees Tim’s eyes growing wetter. 

“You run yourself into the ground, break all your bones and gather ridiculous amounts of injuries. You don’t sleep. You don’t eat. When was the last fucking time you showered huh?” Tim yells and Dick doesn’t interrupt him. He deserves this. 

“Do you have any idea the stress this puts on me? On Alfred? On Damian? On Bruce? Hell, on anyone? You’re The Dick Grayson! You’re Nightwing, Mr. Perfect, Loved By Everyone In Every Universe!” His voice cracks, “You’re my brother.” 

Dick jumps up from the couch as Tim falls forward and he pulls him into a tight embrace. And god does he feel like shit. He had forgotten about everyone he affects. He’d been so selfish, thinking the world stopped and started at his expenses, that he forgot about his family - and not just his blood family. 

“I’m so sorry Timmy. I-” Dick knows that an apology won’t be enough, so he lets his words go unsaid. 

Tim isn’t crying. Dick knows he won’t, he rarely shows emotion like this, it’s unnerving. But all this doesn’t stop him from running his hand through Tim’s hair to calm him. 

After a moment or so longer Tim pulls away and looks down, not meeting Dick’s eyes. 

“I could kill you for acting like you did. Like you probably still will. I know,” he trails off, “I know you’ll do it again actually. That’s who you are, but just remember that you have people who do care about you Dick. Just because you don’t have them on your mind doesn’t mean they don’t have you on theirs.” 

Dick wonders when Tim got so wise. He brings his hand up to Tim’s shoulder - which is almost the same height as himself - which forces the younger boy to look up at him. 

“I’m not sure I know what to say. I didn’t expect this really, but I will say I love you and I’m I never meant to make you or anyone else worry about me. I know we all have our fair share of problems and I shouldn’t have let mine get in my head like that. You deserve better. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you weren’t around Tim, and for that I’m really grateful to have a brother like you,” Dick murmurs and pulls Tim into one last hug. 

“I’ll always be here for you. Just don’t be such an idiot anymore or I’ll send Damian after you,” Tim laughs quietly into his shoulder. 

They separate and Tim steps towards Dick’s door but turns at the last moment, “I’ll know if you leave this apartment tonight. Sleep. Or at least try to. Tomorrow I’ll need your help before work.” Then he’s slipping out the door quieter than Dick could probably ever manage. 

Dick takes a moment to reign in his emotions, letting his face settle into its neutral expression again before he goes to his bedroom to change. 

The clock on his nightstand reads three something and he sighs, it would be too late to sleep, so instead he throws one of his cropped shirts and sweatpants and decides to go for a run instead of watching TV. 

\--

It’s still nearly pitch black outside when he steps into the alleyway his apartment rests next to. On work nights this would normally be about the time he gets home, so he savors this run because it’s not often he gets to do it. 

He makes it to the docks in record time, though his body protests a bit too much for his liking. Dick curses himself for momentarily forgetting about his probably broken ribs and curses anyone with healing powers. He decides to sit and take a breather at the edge of the dock that reaches farthest into the harbor. 

The water is freakishly still for this particular harbor and Dick tries to think if - for the Atlantic - that’s normal. After a moment though, he gives up and instead lowers his body back on the dock, his legs dangling over the side, the tips of his shoes dancing across the surface of the water. 

It’s oddly calming in a way that Dick never expected. The moonlight casts rays down on the water, its light glinting off the surface making it appear as if there’s a billion tiny diamonds floating around and. All Dick can hear is the water lapping gently at the wooden poles and the few boats strung up. He almost regrets wearing a cropped shirt, it’s a bit chilly. 

He lets his mind fall silent for probably the first time in his life. Dick focuses on the way the chill of the air raises the hairs on his arms and the lulling sound of tiny waves. 

Maybe five minutes pass by before he detects something. Small vibrations in the wood, possible footsteps or larger waves. He freezes, letting his body go completely slack to feel them better and comes to the realization that the vibrations are in fact footsteps. Fast moving ones. 

He’s up and in a ready stance before his body even registers what it’s doing. It’s still dark so it takes a millisecond longer than normal for Dick’s vision to adjust to the figure fast approaching. It’s Wally. 

Dick groans on account of his injuries and his wanting to avoid his friend.  _ Unrequited love is more like it.  _

He lets his guard down slightly and eases into a more comfortable standing position but rather than greet him Wally mirrors Dick’s previous position and lies down on the deck. 

Dick rolls his eyes and gives a fond smile Wally can’t see before dropping down next to him.

“Any reason you decided to follow me all the way out here?” Dick questions softly. He ignores how badly he wants to turn his face to his friend, but he knows his heart will most surely break when he sees the moonlight on Wally’s face. 

He feels Wally’s shrug through the brush of their arms. “Why did you leave?”

“It’s still weird between the team and I,” Dick begins to explain, “They’re more excited about you being back so I figured I’d let you all catch up without me being the elephant in the room.” This time it’s Dick’s turn to shrug as if it were obvious. 

Wally turns his head to glare at Dick. He avoids this. 

“Have you even apologized?” Wally murmurs, his tone at war with the expression on his face. Dick knows his concern is there but Wally also knows that in order for anything to get through to Dick it’s gotta be tough love. 

“It’s not that simple Wally.”

This time Wally sits up and gives Dick an incredulous look. “Of course it’s that simple! That’s all the Team wants to hear! It wouldn’t be the first time someone left and came back, so why make it so complicated Dick?” 

Dick pointedly turns his face further away from Wally, glancing across the harbor to see the first few lights of houses turning on. He hates when Wally’s right. 

“Look at me.” Dick doesn’t. Wally lays a gentle hand on Dick’s shoulder and now he knows he has to look. He does. For a moment it feels like he can’t breathe. This is exactly why he didn’t look at Wally in the first place. It’s so cliche and Dick knows it on account of how many cheesy rom-com movies they’ve watched together but damn if Wally doesn’t look like he’s glowing. The moonlight highlights all of Wally’s features, bringing out the sharp line of his jaw and raised cheekbones. His freckles look like stars and Dick’s hand twitches with the need to run his fingers across them. He can’t help the small intake of breath that follows. 

Dick is definitely staring for too long and he knows it but it’s impossible to look anywhere but Wally’s face. 

“Uh.. what was that?” Because of course, Wally had been speaking this whole time. And Dick, the idiot of the hour, is staring at those stupid freckles. He wants to go to NASA and make them an official constellation. He’d pay whatever it costs. 

“You love to make things complicated don’t you?” Wally repeats. He’s not looking at Dick anymore and his heart clenches at the loss of those freckles. 

“Yep,” he mumbles, “That’s my middle name.” It comes out lame with tinges of self deprecation. Dick can’t help it. 

“Actually it’s John,” Wally counters, his voice laughing but Dick doesn’t laugh along. He still can’t see his friends face. But now there’s an awkward tension in the air that wasn’t there before. 

Dick doesn’t like it. He can’t be around Wally and have normal thoughts anymore. The three years he was gone only enhanced his feelings for his friend and sometimes it was all he could think about. 

Then earlier, Dick had gone and dumbly kissed Wally not just once, but twice. He wants to yell at himself. But saying something about it would only worsen this thing between them currently. Because acknowledging it would mean Dick has to admit he’s been thinking about it since the moment his lips touched Wally’s cheek. And damn if he doesn’t feel like the biggest sap on the planet. Stuck head over heels for his best friend and too damn afraid to do anything about it. 

He decides to avert the topic and make conversation, even if it is still strange between them at the moment. 

“How did you know I was here anyways? And,” Dick pauses, “Now that I think of it. How did you know where I lived and when I’d be at these places?” He had meant to ask Wally earlier about this but of course when thoughts of Wally came on they usually weren’t about asking questions. 

“I asked Tim,” Wally answers casually. 

“I didn’t know you and Tim were that close,” Dick questions. 

Wally shrugs and Dick sits up because he doesn’t like being on a different level than Wally. “When it comes to you Dick, I needed to know. Because I know how you are and I thought you’d gone off to go ‘patrolling’ again,” he pauses and turns to give Dick a hardened look, “Turns out I was right too. Tim told me about everything.”

“It wasn’t his right to tell you,” Dick responds his voice lilted with anger. 

“I’m damn glad he did you stupid idiot,” Wally says exasperated. He shoves Dick, causing him to have to put his arm out to brace his little fall. It wasn’t really far, they were sitting after all. 

Dick is silent, he didn’t know Wally would go out of his way to find him.  _ Yes you did. You just didn’t expect it.  _

“If I can forgive you Dick, I think you should forgive yourself. After all it was partially your fault I ‘died’,” he uses air quotes around ‘died’, “And although I’m still mad that it happened, I realize that you didn’t put a gun to my head and force me. I went on my own accord and so did Arty. I did it because I couldn’t stop myself from following you Dick.”

Dick looks over at his friend, he doesn’t know how to process this. “Don’t say that Wally. Don’t say that sort of thing.” He’s gotta get away before he spills his guts and that is something he cannot do. Not right now. “I need to go, I-” he pauses to stand, “I need to help Tim.” There’s a stutter between each word and Dick knows it’s no good trying to outrun a speedster, so he hopes, he pleads silently for Wally to stay where he’s at while Dick turns heel and jogs away. He really is a stupid idiot. 

\--

  
  


Tim in fact did need Dick for something. It wasn’t anything interesting, though Dick is eternally grateful for this. Turns out Alfred wanted some extra help in the manor this morning and Dick had promised him help a couple days ago. 

Alfred recently bought a new cookbook and had to master it naturally. Tim offered his and Dick’s assistance and Dick was told Alfred looked more than delighted at the prospect. 

So here they were in the kitchen, Dick standing to the side, leaning against the island, petting Ace who was not very happy about Dick being gone so long. The dog wouldn’t let Dick take a step without him walking right between his legs. To be completely truthful though, Dick missed Ace just as much. He reminds him of Jason, and a far off pang returns in his chest. He gives Ace one last scratch behind the ears before Alfred walks in and demands he and Tim wash their hands and get ready. 

“I do have work tonight, so I can’t stay all day,” Dick explains while washing his hands next to Tim. 

“I told you, you’re not going on ‘patrol’ Dick,” Tim hisses. 

Dick holds his hands up in surrender, “ _ Real _ work Timmy. Bartending.”

Tim gives Dick one last glare before turning away and getting out the various things they’ll need if they’re going to be baking all day. 

“You’re a bartender now Master Grayson?” Alfred chimes in. 

“You don’t need to call me ‘Master Grayson’ anymore, just Dick or Grayson is fine. And yes, I am. Gives me something to do,” Dick answers. 

Alfred mumbles something in response and begins prattling off their first recipe: a simple apple pie. Something Dick thinks is easy enough. 

\--

A simple apple pie was not very simple. And it was the first baked item on a too long list that they all barely made a dent in. Dick is still trying to get the flour out of his hair. Tim claims it was an accident, he just happened to slip and fling a bag of it across the kitchen to hit the back of Dick’s head. So Dick ‘accidently’ squeezed some lemon meringue all over Tim and in the process did actually get some on Alfred by accident. Needless to say when Alfred joined in the two boys had no chance and soon enough they had been covered head to toe in baking supplies and Dick’s heart was heavy. He thought back to when a very similar thing happened before Jason died and before he and Bruce had ended so badly. 

The water pressure of his shower isn’t the best and Dick curses it as he leans against the white tiles. He’s been in here for what he thinks is nearly an hour and he still sees food remnants floating in the water below. 

He thinks about how he left Wally earlier that morning. He should’ve given a better reason, possibly not left in such a rush, but with Wally saying things like that, him staying any longer or leaving any slower would’ve been a bad idea. 

Dick knocks his head against the wall lightly and lets out a low groan. Maybe if Wally didn’t already have so much on his shoulders - returning from the dead and all- Dick could work up the nerve to say something. He thinks their friendship could handle it if the feelings were only one sided like Dick suspects. But there’s too much going on in both of their lives that the added stress of trying to figure out their true feelings would ruin the way they are now. 

So Dick can deal with being his lovesick self until their lives calm down. Though he hopes Wally stops saying things like he did during the team bonding and earlier this morning or else ignoring things would prove to be very difficult. 

The shower water runs ice cold for a few moments before Dick notices and he steps out with a shiver. He wishes he didn’t have to work tonight, or at all really, and in all truthfulness, he didn’t  _ have _ to work. He had money left from his parents and Bruce insisted on paying for everything. But bartending was a huge distraction and a way to shamelessly flirt with everyone. 

He hadn’t ever actually hooked up with anyone he flirted with but it was a nice way to fill the Wally shaped hole in his heart. 

Dick throws on another one of his cropped shirts, this one black and frayed with holes. It’s one of his favorites to wear to work and he always makes great tips in it. He pairs it with leggings, which he usually only wears to go running or train in but he figures tips will definitely be good tonight. 

When he glances at himself in the mirror he thinks he could almost pass for a civilian and not a ‘superhero jerk’. Though the fading black eye throws off the image he thinks that most people in Bludhaven have injuries like this constantly. That’s just the city. 

His boss claps him on the back when he finally makes it in the door, they’re just opening up at eleven so Dick has a few minutes to set up everything at the bar before they get working. 

When he first started, he had absolutely no idea how to mix or make drinks. One of his coworkers, whose name slips his mind, was very  _ hands on  _ while showing him everything. He was the same way with some of the other workers and Dick hated him immediately. Once Dick knew everything there was to know that very same coworker ended up suddenly quitting and leaving Bludhaven. It was an interesting thing that happened. 

The club isn’t known for being very...appropriate as far as clubs go. You were allowed to touch the dancers among other things. Dick was just glad he hadn’t been recruited for that and gladly stuck to his bartending. Had it not been the only club in Bludhaven - surprisingly - he would’ve tried it. Stripping that is. But not with how this one operates. He’s a show off for sure, but not when people are allowed to go past slipping money in strange places. 

Though it’s not to say he doesn’t get his fair share at the bar. Some patrons like when he shows off, dances a little behind the bar, and they’ll slip some money in his waistband when he leans forward. Dick enjoys it. He doesn’t have to be serious all the time and he can be himself. 

Although he has a no sex rule, he still allows himself to have fun. He has been known to take some guys and girls to the bathrooms. It’s not very classy, but those nights he usually needed someone to take his mind off missing his friend or a failed mission. Lately, there’s been a guy that Dick suspects comes in just for him. He was a redhead - Dick’s weakness and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t pretending it was Wally. Afterwards he’d always felt horrible about it, not wanting to think that way about his friend. Always trying to remember Wally was dead. 

If the guy shows up tonight Dick isn’t sure if he can go through with seeing him. It would be too weird now that Wally’s alive. 

Thankfully tonight they’re slammed. Unbeknownst to Dick, it was ladies night, which means free drinks. It’s nearly two in the morning now and he hasn’t had a break since they opened. 

He hasn’t seen the redhead or any others who he’d been with before and he sighs in relief when one of the last girls at the bar leaves to go sit somewhere. 

Dick collects the tips left underneath the sweating drink glasses and pulls a twenty out of his waistband. He blushes when he can’t remember how that got there. 

He wipes down the bar and sets the empty drink glasses in the dirty glass container. Everything’s in order before he lets himself relax and take in the music. 

The song playing overhead shakes the walls with the deep pounding of the bass and Dick can’t make out the words, but judging by the dancers it’s an overtly sexual one. Tonight’s mostly male dancers - for the ladies - but there’s a few female dancers and Dick notices women seated around them too. 

The red and blue neon lights shift and change with the song. Sometimes they come together and make purple - he thinks about purple a lot - and Dick thinks he likes that the best. He glances down at his arms, watching the way the light plays off them and wishes he could take a longer break and join the crowd on the dancefloor. It’s been too long since he’s allowed himself to let go. He wants to take Tim’s advice and let himself rest for a while, but it’s not in his nature. 

“Well somebody’s looking good.” Dick whirls around to see Babs, Zatanna and Artemis seated at the bar. 

“Hey guys. Didn’t know you guys knew I worked here,” Dick says, his voice with a questioning undertone. 

“Truthfully we didn’t. We were just here for ladies night. Can’t beat free drinks,” Zatanna supplies with a shrug. 

“What are you guys gonna have then?” He asks while wiping his hands with the wet towel he’d used to clean the bar. 

“Shots to start off,” Artemis answers and Dick sees that Babs is uncharacteristically quiet. 

“Any in particular?” Dick questions while trying to subtly see what’s wrong with Babs. She seems to be pointedly looking away. 

Dick nods to Artemis before grabbing six shot glasses and setting them out. He settles on a newer vodka they just got and pours it in the glasses, easily pouring them without a spill. 

A few more guests show up and Dick pulls his attention away from the trio to attend to them. A weird rush of people come in and he’s stuck again rushing around and although he’s busy, he allows himself a couple shots one girl buys for him and he begins to feel a little buzz. It makes him just a bit more flirty than normal and he finds himself moving with the music and feels a couple hands slip him some tips. 

He knows he shouldn’t with his teammates -  _ ex teammates  _ -right next to him at the bar, but he forgets why he cares at the moment. Maybe he’s had more than a few shots. 

“Arty, I think I messed up a little,” Dick tries to whisper to her from across the bar. 

She turns to look at him, an amused look on her face and Dick wonders if there’s something funny on his face. “How so?” she asks. 

“It’s about,” He puts his hand over his mouth and attempts to stage-whisper, “You know who.”

Artemis laughs. Loudly. Dick shrinks back, appalled that she would brush him off like that. He sees her turn to Zatanna and Babs and whisper something to them and then they’re laughing. 

“Hey what’s so funny?” He asks and steps forward only for his hip to hit the bar. A pain jolts through his ribs and he reaches up for a moment, the fog of alcohol slipping, to grasp his side. 

“Since when did you dress like that?” Babs asks with a funny look on her face. It’s the first thing she’s said to him all night. He’s a little disheartened. 

“Since I worked here. It...helps with the tips,” he explains and pulls two dollars from his waistband and waves them in front of her eyes. 

“I can see that,” she offers, her voice lilted with something that resembles anger. Dick feels immediately sober. 

“Babs, you know it’s just for work,” he tries to explain desperately. He doesn’t know why he needs her to know so badly. 

For a moment she says nothing, but her face softens and she nods. “Well it works on you Grayson,” she says before turning back to her drink. 

Artemis looks up with Zatanna and Dick gives them a questioning look, “What? Is there something on my face?”

Artemis shakes her head and laughs softly, “What’s wrong with ‘You Know Who’?” 

“Wait, how do you know something’s wrong with Wally - oops, ‘You Know Who’ I mean.” Artemis’ eyes widen and Dick counts a second. Two. Three. Four before he realizes what he just said. He slaps himself in the face as all three girls stare in shock. Artemis already knows, but he can’t have Zatanna and Babs know. Especially Babs. 

“Holy shit. Ignore that,” he tries, but the damage is already done. He remembers suddenly why he never likes to drink. His mind disconnects while drunk and everything spills right out. 

“You like Wally?” Babs asks at the same time Zatanna says, “You’re into guys?”

“Umm… I’d rather not do this here, so let’s go back to my place and I can explain myself. Let me go tell my boss I’m leaving,” Dick explains before grabbing the last of his tips off the counter and heading to the back room where his manager oversees everything. 

He starts to speak, and his words may be slurred a little, but his manager just waves a hand at him, “You’ve been here all night, it’s fine.” Dick nods his thanks and steps out of the room and back to the bar to collect his keys and jacket. He nods at the girls and the four of them walk out of the club. 

\--

“So all this time…” Babs trails off. She’s perched on the island in Dick’s kitchen along with the other girls. They’re passing around a jar of peanut butter - one of the very few food items in Dick’s apartment - and licking it off their fingers. Dick remains at the meeting point between both his counters, leaning against them 

“I’ve liked Wally as more than a ‘best friend’,” he finishes for her. 

“When did you know?” Zatanna asks after passing the jar to Artemis. 

“This is gonna sound horrible,” Dick starts and they stare at him expectantly. He hadn’t even told Artemis this. “But after he ‘died’ I realized that the way I felt about his death wasn’t the way a friend cared about another friend. Then suddenly everything kinda clicked into place. All the times we hung out, the way I felt around him wasn’t just friendship.” This whole situation was so strange. He never thought he would be standing in his apartment at three in the morning explaining to Babs, Zatanna and Artemis that he was in love with his best friend. 

Dick groans and runs both his hands across his face, dragging them through his hair as he goes. 

“Well now that we know everything,” Zatanna laughs, “What did you mean earlier when you said you messed up?” This makes all three girls look at him intently, their gazes soft but demanding answers. 

He laughs an empty laugh. “I kind of ran away from him after he said something really,” he throws his hands in the air and lets out a breath, “really heartfelt and it made me feel too much and for a moment I thought maybe he felt like I did but he couldn’t so I… ran away.”

“Well?” Artemis prompts. Dick raises a lazy eyebrow. 

“He said ‘I did it because I couldn’t stop myself from following you Dick.’ when talking about the thing that got him killed!” He nearly yells the last part. “And I’m conflicted because that means he followed me to his death basically but that’s supposed to be a good thing for him? Why is he so goddamn confusing!”

All three of the girls snort and then laugh full on, doubling over and Dick thinks  _ ‘Oh yeah, laugh now at my expense. Wally telling me that was totally funny.’  _

Babs seems to notice his expression first. “Dick you realize we’re laughing at the situation we’re all in right now. You’ve dated two of us, and Wally the other and you’re telling us about how confused you are by him. Did you ever stop to think about how ironic this situation is?” 

Dick crosses his arms, “Yes. In fact. I did, that’s what I’ve been thinking this whole time.”

“Sorry. Sorry, I just - ” Artemis pauses to catch her breath, “It’s hilarious to see The Dick Grayson asking for relationship advice.”

He huffs. “I’m not asking for relationship advice.”

“Well you need to if you have any hope of ever being with Wally,” Zatanna cuts in. 

“That’s the thing guys. I don’t think either of us are ready for a relationship,” he begins and yet again the three of them send him prompting looks. 

“He’s just come back from three years of no one knows what. And I still have my own… problems that wouldn’t be good to have in a relationship. Wally deserves more than that and I can’t give him my everything while I’m still working through everything.” Dick feels the tension he didn’t realize he’d been holding drop from his shoulders. It’s the first time he’s said it out loud - his exact thoughts on ‘the relationship’.

“But you could help each other. Have you thought of that?” Babs voices quietly and Dick looks up to see a tenderness in her eyes. She gives him a soft smile which he returns. 

“Yeah,” he scratches his forearm, “But what if he doesn’t…” Dick doesn’t need to finish for them to understand what he means. 

“That’s the hardest part. You don’t know. Sometimes even when you are together finally, it’s still hard to tell how real those feelings are and if they’re truly reciprocated,” Artemis answers her voice filled with hurt. Dick sees Zatanna throw an arm around her shoulder and he frowns. He forgot how hard the whole thing was on her. 

“I’m sorry Arty. I’ve been so self-centered that I didn’t think about you. You know he did love you though. He talked about you constantly. Couldn’t wait to start your guys’ future together,” Dick explains softly and comes to stand in front of her. She gives him a soft smile, her eyes brimming with tears and he pulls her into a hug without hesitation. He reaches back and pulls Zatanna and Babs into the hug and soon they’re all feeling a bit emotional and the previous drinks of the night not helping. 

The hug lasts for a few moments longer and when Dick pulls back Artemis punches his forearm. “You tell anyone about me crying and I’ll end you. Got that Grayson?” she jokes but he can still see the hurt beneath it. 

He laughs softly, “Understood.”

“Now, since we’re all here, we might as well watch a movie and order take out. You’re paying birdboy wonder,” Zatanna announces as she hops off the counter and runs to pop herself down on Dick’s couch. 

They end up ordering way more Chinese than needed for four people and watching reruns of  _ Friends _ until the early hours of the morning. If the rest of the Team were there, they probably would’ve argued about Ross, but the good thing about it being just the four of them, they reach the general consensus that Ross is a piece of shit and Rachel deserves so much better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly liked writing this chapter. also babs and zatanna :)))) lmk what ur thoughts are on drunk!dick and bartender at a strip club dick  
> (also tim is a dick i know but there are reasons <3)


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't beta'd cause i just kinda rushed and wanted to put something out so any mistakes are mine. pls let me know if you find any

Things continue on like this for a while. Dick falls into a sort of routine. He goes to work at night, hangs around with Wally or Tim during the day, and follows his leads on Blockbuster. Sleep is something he often ignores in favor of more late night runs to the dock. It’s growing to be one of his favorite places and he finds he does his best thinking out there. The calmness of the water helps reign in his busy thoughts and swirling mind.

Tonight he’s too busy following one of Blockbuster’s head drug runners who Dick truly is beginning to think is too stupid for his own good. The man refers to himself as ‘The King’ because he’s apparently very original. He also doesn’t know how to hide in plain sight. A seasoned drug runner should and Dick remains wary of this. It could all be a ruse to expose anyone like himself to Blockbuster. If Dick reveals himself too soon or takes down The King before getting more information, the case is as good as gone and he can’t do that. This bust would be one of the biggest he’s ever had, and this time he doesn’t even need to be a cop to do it.

The King stumbles down one of the main streets of Bludhaven. He’d just come running from around the corner while Dick was on patrol and he happened to spot him running away from someone or something. Dick figures he’s probably high off his mind with the way he stumbles around and continuously rubs his nose. He also figures if The King were sober, he would’ve heard Dick accidentally slam into a vent on one of the roofs. Dick blames it on his lack of sleep and hyper focus on the man below.

Then suddenly The King halts, straightens, and loses every bit of the awkward foolishness before glancing up to the roof Dick is on. _Oh fuck._

Thankfully Dick is hidden by the ledge of the building and the darkness of the night, but it doesn’t stop the erratic pounding of his heart. He never gets caught. The only thing the man could’ve heard was the vent incident. He shrinks back as far as possible, obscuring himself from any view and waits.

He’d have to give up tonight and take a break for a week or so or he would risk suspicion from the crime bosses. Dick runs his hand through his hair and tugs at the ends, sighing in frustration before standing up and retreating back to his apartment.

It’s not a long journey, he knows these rooftops like the back of his hand and he bounds across them with the ease and grace like he’s known his whole life.

Dick climbs down the fire escape to his floor and slips through the window. He doesn’t know why he even has a front door still.

“Jesus fuck man. You scared the hell out of me! Why don’t you use your front door?” Wally yells from the couch which he’s sleeping on. _Why is there a Wally West on my couch?_

“I could say the same for you. Why are you in my apartment?” Dick asks, his face blushing rapidly. He wishes the mere sight of Wally in his home would not cause him to act like a teenager. “Not -” Dick adds hastily, “That I mind you being here. But is something wrong?”

Wally sits up further on the couch, pulling himself into a seated position at the end, leaving room for Dick who nearly falls down over him resting his feet on Wally’s lap. It’s bold, but Dick is way too tired to regret it in the moment. Later tonight maybe, but right now he’d let himself have this.

The redhead shakes his head gently from side to side, closing his eyes, but the frustrated noise that escapes his lips says otherwise. Dick tilts his head in questioning, not speaking until Wally gives some answers.

“I’m lonely,” It’s barely a whisper and when Wally meets Dick’s eyes, they’re a little soft but there’s a hint of pain and something else in them.

Dick takes off his mask and begins to take off the arm gauntlets and boots while prompting his friend to speak more by raising his eyebrows.

Wally frowns. “C’mon man, you’re really gonna make me say it?”

“Say what Wally? I don’t really understand what you’re saying. I mean, of course you’re lonely, everyone is.” Dick internally kicks the hell out of himself, he didn’t mean for that to sound so insensitive.

He would take off his suit, but he doesn’t think it’s the appropriate time - even if it’s really starting to itch. Wally must notice Dick’s look of discomfort and rolls his eyes before saying “Go ahead take it off, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before. If you’re worried about the whole Bi thing it doesn’t matter to me. You don’t need to worry.” And no. That is definitely _not_ what Dick expected Wally to say. He didn’t even think about Wally thinking about that. It gave him a headache.

“Uh...okay,” _A resounding response Grayson._ He peels off the bodysuit, leaving only his boxers in place and definitely ignores Wally’s eyes or looking at Wally in general as he sits back down.

Wally coughs awkwardly before continuing. “Anyways, what I mean is…” He pauses, searching for the right words. Dick sneaks a glance at him while his head is down. “Life continued on while I was gone right?” He doesn’t wait for a response. “Arty is in love with someone else. You live here now apparently. The team moved on, they’ve even got a replacement speedster. Everyone has someone or something to do and they’ve been doing it while I’ve been ‘dead’ and now I’m back and it feels like I’ve been thrown into the middle of the ocean but I can see everyone around me - and everyone has life preservers and they can see me, but they have their things to do. So I’m stuck in the middle of the ocean, without my life preserver.”

Wally goes quiet for a moment, having been slightly worked up near the end. “It’s an… odd analogy. I know. But it’s the only thing I could think of because my mind is so clouded right now.”

Dick’s thinks someone took his heart out and ran it over with a steam roller. “Holy shit Walls. I wish I would’ve known you were feeling like that. It’s been just less than a month. Almost Christmas soon, if you would’ve told me sooner I would’ve just had you over here all the time. If we’re being honest, I’ve been really lonely too I guess.” Dick didn’t mean to let that out, but he figures his brain short circuits when it comes to talking to Wally.

But Wally doesn’t seem to take it in any wrong way, instead he awkwardly pushes himself across the couch to hug Dick.

The first thing Dick notices is the warmth radiating off Wally. It’s almost too much even though he’s shirtless. He’s _shirtless._ That’s the second thing Dick notices and it’s something he’d rather not think too hard on. For now though, Dick pulls Wally closer and embraces him. They’re still best friends regardless of Dick’s unrequited feelings and the only thing on his mind is making sure Wally doesn’t feel like this ever again.

Dick finds that carding his hand through Wally’s hair is the most calming and pleasant thing he’s ever experienced and he could spend the entire rest of the night doing it. But he’s still just in his boxers and he’s been out on patrol all night and even though he hates to admit it - he hasn’t showered for about three days now. These leads with Blockbuster have taken up all his time and he’s been hyper focused on just that to the point where he realizes this is the first time he’s been home in those three days.

Wally has fallen into a state of contentment, his face buried into Dick’s shoulder and the last thing Dick wants to do is push Wally away, but he gets the feeling that he smells something awful.

“Hey Walls, stay over tonight,” It’s not a question, but he leaves room for denial anyways. Dick pulls away from his friend and tries not to let anything show when their gazes meet. A warmth spreads across his cheeks: one he tries to ignore even when he hears his hears pounding above the silence.

“Yeah, yeah of course. Thank you,” Wally answers quickly and stands before Dick can respond. The sudden mood change too obvious.

“Is something wrong?” His voice sounds small. Dick mirrors Wally by standing, but the redhead takes a step back, ducking his head in an embarrassed manner.

“No… no it’s nothing. Sorry, I was just uh… You’re gonna go shower right? Save some hot water. I’ll make something to eat while you’re in there,” Wally’s words nearly blend together by the end of his sentence. He wastes no time and speeds to the tiny kitchen and begins to grab items out of various cabinets, dutifully ignoring Dick.

He tilts his head and lets out a small huff before heading through the small hallway into his room. Dick wonders what caused Wally to close up all of the sudden. Everything seemed okay while they were hugging. _Maybe the hair stroking was too much? No._ He was fine until asked to spend the night. _Maybe you should’ve actually asked instead of demanding it. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

The pain doesn’t register until he sees the dent in the wall and looks down at his hand in shock. _Fuck. That’s embarrassing._ His knuckles are red but there are no other outward signs he just punched the wall, but damn if his hand doesn’t hurt like hell now.

He lets out a groan before shutting his bathroom door behind him and stepping out of his boxers and into the shower. He really does try not to think about how Wally felt against his bare chest. Dick just wishes he could stop being so afraid and tell Wally so he wouldn’t have to imagine things.

The water has been running cold for a little time now by the time Dick steps out to change into something more comfortable. When he’s alone he hardly bothers with clothes but it’s not like he can parade around naked with Wally here so he settles on an oversize hoodie, that he still can’t remember how it came to his possession, and joggers.

His alarm clock says 11:23 and he figures it’s too late to be eating dinner but his stomach says otherwise.

Wally has bowls of something on the coffee table and the TV on set on some random movie. The kitchen also appears spotless and Dick suspects Wally cleaned up a little in the living room too.

The redhead smiles softly when Dick approaches and plops down on the couch. He grabs the bowl on the way down and notices its spaghetti. Wally turns to him and shrugs at his puzzled expression, “It’s a good comfort food.” Dick nods in agreement and the pair settle into a comfortable silence: slurping their noodles and watching Love Actually.

“Hey, wait, didn’t we watch this on that ‘Team Bonding’ night?” Dick asks. His mind wonders suddenly to those two kisses he gave Wally and heat rushes to his face.

Wally either doesn’t notice Dick’s blush, or ignores it because he shrugs while chewing a large bite of noodles, “Christmas is in like five days dude.” And _shit._ He’s right. Dick forgot all about that. He hasn’t bought anyone anything.

“This your favorite Christmas movie?” Dick asks hoping to break the silence they’ve been eating in.

“Dude?” Wally sputters out and gives Dick a bewildered look. “It’s almost like we’ve never met I was gone for a few years. You should know my favorite Christmas movie is Rudolph.”

For a moment Dick thinks he’s seriously messed up but then Wally breaks out in a laugh. “It’s okay, I’m not mad. I know it’s been a long time since we were kids,” Wally tells him with a soft grin once he’s calmed down.

“You had me worried there, I thought the friendship was over,” Dick responds with a laugh and Wally gets a sudden serious look on his face.

“There’s nothing that could end this friendship unless one day you decide to actually kill me or something like that. I wanna be serious Dick. I’ve forgiven you for the Speed Force thing, and I don’t ever want something like that to come between us again. You’re my best friend and you have been since I first saw you all those years ago,” Wally explains suddenly turning to fully face Dick. There’s an odd look on his face that Dick can’t figure out. It looks pained but there’s something else there.

He knows Wally forgives him, everyone’s let him know that. Wally has before this. Multiple times over. But tonight something is different and Dick believes it.

“Yeah, yeah… okay. You’re the best. You know that Walls? The best.” Dick replies softly and turns his face away before Wally can see the look of pure love on it. He knows it’s too late at night to be having these conversations. The lack of sleep adds to it - loose tongues. He’s afraid he might slip up.

“What’s with us and all these deep conversations huh? I don’t think we’ve talked like this in a while. Who would’ve known we had this many emotions. So many it’s making me tired. And I know you are because I know you. When is the last time you slept?” And just like that Wally shuts it out and changes the subject. It angers Dick almost, but Wally does have a point. He is exhausted, both physically and mentally.

“Uhh…” Dick tries to recall the last time he really got a good night's sleep. When he can’t come up with an honest answer he shrugs.

Wally nods like he expected this. Anyone with a brain could look at Dick and see he isn’t sleeping, but Dick lets it slide. He doesn’t tell Wally about the nightmares though. How do you tell someone you have nightmares about their death every night?

“C’mon, let’s go to bed and tomorrow we’ll go Christmas shopping ‘cause I know you forgot about that too,” Wally tells Dick with a small grin on his face. He speeds around the apartment, putting away the dishes and into the bathroom to shower (or at least Dick assumes he’s going to shower).

He steps into his room, making sure everything in the small living room was shut off before leaving to come in here. It’s at this moment Dick realizes they never discussed the sleeping situation. He freezes in the middle of his bedroom and stares at the bed.

If he lays down on one side will Wally come lay on the other side? If he does that will it be above or below the covers? Will Dick be able to handle sleeping in the same bed as Wally underneath the covers? The answer is a definite no. Maybe he could lay in the middle and hope Wally will take the couch - which is selfish on his part but he loves his bed. He’s attached to it.

He’s sparred only a moment when Wally steps out of the bathroom and Dick is ready to see what Wally will do. Let him make the decision. But it takes a second for Dick to process Wally only has a towel on. In the second it takes for that to happen his brain promptly short circuits and he swears he feels his jaw drop open. It’s almost pathetic really, how easily he drops his guard and his body turns to something akin to Jell-O at the sight of Wally’s naked torso. Honestly it wouldn’t be too bad had Wally not have freckles all across his shoulders, his collarbone - _don’t think about his collarbone_ \- and trailing down the front of his chest into the towel.

Dick jerks his head up so high he’s staring at the ceiling. God, he knows how obvious he must be right now, his blush full force.

“Dude, why aren’t you in bed yet?” Wally asks while reaching down to adjust the towel, seemingly unaware of the hard growing situation.

“Oh… I was - I had to - Did you know there’s bats in my apartment? Sometimes they just fly around. Weird how that is. Batman being my father and all. I just thought I saw one so I was going to catch it before it got hurt in here cause if that - ” Dick begins, his words all rushing together.

“You’re rambling. I’m sure the bat will be okay in the morning. Just go to bed. I’ll be out in a second. Make sure your head is in the pillow though ‘cause I’m gonna borrow some clothes and change. That cool?” Wally cuts in.

Dick’s throat runs dry at the thought of seeing Wally in his clothes _and_ knowing if he looks up from the pillow he will see a lot more of his friend than he’s ever seen. He nods and lies down on his side of the bed, turning his head into the pillow without thinking about anything. Or at least trying to clear his mind. He needs another cold shower.

The lights go off and Wally steps out of the bathroom. Dick feels the steam from inside drift through the room. He pushes his head further into the pillow trying not to let out a groan.

There’s a bit of shuffling then a dip in the mattress to indicate Wally’s presence. He gets under the covers. _Oh._

Dick hasn’t pulled his head out of the pillow. His mind is instead screaming at him.

“Just like old times right Rob?” Wally murmurs from way too close. Dick feels his breath brush against the hairs of his head. He shivers.

“Mhmm,” he mumbles in response. His brain not working completely enough to form a coherent response.

He feels Wally turn just a bit and knows he’s turned to face him even though Dick refuses to take his head out of the pillow. “You can look now.”

It’s such a childish thing for Wally to say but it’s so Wally, Dick can’t help but to smile and turn to face his friend. They’re inches apart and Dick focuses on the erratic beating of his heart rather than letting his eyes settle on Wally’s freckles once they're adjusted to the darkness.

Wally lets out a small breathy laugh and wears an odd expression on his face before reaching his arm up to tousle Dick’s hair, “Goodnight Rob.”

Dick closes his eyes and tries not to let out any inappropriate noises when Wally touches his head. “Goodnight Walls.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry it was such a short update. iv'e got severe wb right now and a lot going on in my personal life but i'll def keep writing.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christmas shopping and other cute stuff
> 
> unbeta'd bc i keep forgetting to update and just write this stuff at like midnight
> 
> uh little alcohol warning

Dick wakes to the sound of coffee being made. It's a sound he wants to hear for the rest of the mornings of his entire life. Especially because it's Wally out in his kitchen. It's at this moment he realizes he truly is stuck. To be in love with your best friend is one of the hardest things Dick thinks he's ever experienced. He could handle The Joker. He could handle getting beat up, stabbed, shot, anything really, but if it came down to him actually having to admit to Wally just how deeply he loves him, seems like the most impossible notion. 

He groans and stretches out, spread eagle on his bed, letting every single bruise, cut, and wounds stretch with him. It doesn't feel great. Dick decides he'll lay here for another moment, just one more tiny Wally-less moment before he has to go make a fool of himself like he has lately. 

Unfortunately he doesn't get that tiny moment because Wally walks in - still wearing Dick's clothes - with two coffee mugs in his hands and a light smile on his face. Dick closes his eyes and mentally saves the image for in the future when he looses Wally for being a horrible 'friend'. 

"So, you ready to go Christmas shopping?" Wally beams as he gently lowers himself onto Dick's bed, careful not to spill any coffee. Dick groans and pulls himself into a sitting position and gratefully accepts the coffee. He takes a tiny sip, testing the amount of cream in there. Of course Wally made it just the right way. Of course. 

Dick shakes his head after taking another sip. "Not really. You know how horrible I am at gift giving," he supplies in between sips. Wally smirks and sets his coffee on the side table before switching on the TV across the room. 

"I think Damian liked the knives you got him. Granted he was how young? It probably would've looked ridiculous to an outsider, but I guess it's a Wayne family thing. I don't know what you got everyone the years I was gone but I'm sure they were weirdly useful like that blender you got me," Wally laughs at the memory. Dick remembers how just the year before Wally 'died', he bought him a smoothie machine hoping it would fuel Wally's need for food but in a healthy way. Wally gave him the eye when he opened the present than made them smoothies for nearly every meal the entire month of January. Since then Dick has given up on blended foods. 

Wally flips through the channels and they sip their coffee before he settles on old reruns of 'The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air'. Every few minutes or so Wally nudges Dick with his foot and laughs. Dick plays along and smiles but tries not to look too hard at Wally's face. 

Two episodes are watched and the show changes to some random commercial at the same time Dick finishes his coffee. Wally looks just about as bored as ever. "How long ago did you finish that?" Dick eyes Wally's empty coffee mug with a knowing smirk. 

"This is actually my fourth cup," Wally answers sheepishly. Dick throws his head back and laughs. "Cause that's something you need Walls. More energy." They laugh for a moment before Wally jumps up and grabs their empty mugs, rushing out of the room in the blink of an eye. Dick hates when he does that. 

Wally appears back at the doorway with a giant grin on his face but also pleading eyes. Dick rolls his eyes, "Yes, you can borrow my clothes. I don't know why you don't just speed home and grab some of yours," he complains with no real anger. 

"Yeah but wearing your clothes is much more fun." Dick also hates when Wally says things like that. 

\--

They end up in some strip mall outside of Bludhaven. Dick isn't sure of the places, but Wally insists he went here every year with Artemis when they went Christmas shopping. Dick tries not to let the crack in his heart show at the sadness on Wally's face when he talks about his past with Artemis. 

Right now they're stopping for lunch and Dick has never been more grateful to sit down. They deposited all their gifts in Dick's car (the one he hardly uses) and now are at some kind of high end sandwich shop. Wally of course orders three sandwiches and Dick opts for just one and another coffee, this time iced. 

Once they're seated Wally digs in but takes a few breaks to ask Dick if he likes what he got everyone. Dick just nods along and tries again not to count Wally's freckles. He's becoming useless at this point. He's becoming so domestic it's gross. Damian would call him weak and probably throw a knife at him. He laughs at the image and realizes Wally was talking to him. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I was saying, aren't you glad you're taking this time off your Big Stupid Important Drug Bust Case?" Wally repeats through a nearly full mouth. Dick takes a bite of his sandwich and chews before answering. Just as he opens his mouth Wally reaches his hand out and uses his thumb to wipe something off of the corner of Dick's mouth. He freezes and his mouth drops open further. Almost immediately he slams it shut. 

"Don't do that Walls," his voice shaky. All he wanted to do today was have fun with his best friend, shop for the people he loved and probably get kicked out of a few stores. He didn't sign up for this. 

Wally tilts his head, an odd look on his face. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying anything. It was just bothering me. You had the mayo on your mouth, it was just distracting. Sorry." _Great. Now it's awkward._  

"No, no it's fine. Just surprised me is all," Dick adds hastily, trying to make light of the situation, but that's it. The fun of today is over. Wally is closed off again, eating his next sandwich in silence and Dick stares out the window. 

Once they're done Wally tells Dick they should go to some of the clothes stores and get matching ugly Christmas sweaters for the whole team. Dick agrees that it would be a great idea and also adds that they should get some drinks so they can all have a Christmas party. Wally is all about that idea. 

They walk into a sporting goods store that sells clothing as well and decide they can get the team gift cards here for training clothes. You can never have enough tank tops, shorts and sports bras. The entire team practically lived in them. Dick's credit card takes a huge hit once they leave the store. 

Wally suggests Wal-Mart for the sweaters because they're cheap there, but the closest Wal-Mart is nearly thirty minutes away. Instead they go to a second hand shop and find the ugliest Christmas sweaters there that they can. 

Despite the awkwardness at the end of lunch, things are lighthearted again and Dick finds himself enjoying spending time out doing things like a normal person. Someone who doesn't roam the streets of a crime ridden town every night of their life. But then Dick imagines himself doing this everyday and living a life without doing what he loves. It hurts to think about it. Carrying the mantle. Doing what he does isn't just his job. It's him. It's the only thing he knows. He doesn't realize he's stopped walking until Wally stops too and stares at him from a few steps ahead. 

"All good man?" The look of concern on Wally's face makes Dick happier than it probably should. 

"Sorry, I just was thinking about what it would be like if I didn't do what I do," he answers while walking the few steps to catch up to the redhead. 

"You mean getting your ass kicked every night?" Wally asks laughing. He dodges the light punch Dick throws at his shoulder. "Hey man, just saying, since I've been back, I haven't seen you come home without some sort of mildly serious injury. It worries me sometimes," Wally replies, his voice suddenly serious. 

"Walls, you don't have to worry about me. I've had worse. And you basically died once, so you have no room to talk about worrying about someone else," Dick tries to explain. His voice sounding tired. And he is. He's tired of having to worry about worrying other people. 

"I didn't really die. But you nearly have. I know you hate people worrying about you, but just know, I'm not obligated to, but I do it because I care about you. When you're hurt I'm hurt okay? That's why I had to take a break when I did. I was so scared seeing everyone I loved being nearly killed all the time. Remember that time CADMUS blew up and we almost died? I just thought about all the times we nearly died and it scared me. What we do is dangerous Dick, and I know it's who you are. I won't stop you from doing it, but it wont stop me from being at your apartment every night ready to help you dig a bullet hole out of your leg."

Dick is taken aback. He didn't realize how much he needed to hear that until now and it warms his heart more than he can bare. "God Walls, you really gotta stop with being perfect all the time." He freezes at his slip up but Wally doesn't seem to notice. He just pulls Dick in for a small hug, their puffy jackets squishing and making a little noise. 

When Wally lets go Dick looks up at his face. They're so close. He considers it for a moment but there's a million things that are definitely wrong about trying to kiss Wally right now. First, they're still in the middle of the sidewalk in public with people all around them. Second, Wally would probably not appreciate it. Thirdly, Dick is too afraid of the second reason to even consider the whole situation for more than a second. 

He steps back a little quicker than intended and tries to play it off by pointing at the snowy ground, blaming it on the ice. Wally laughs and calls Dick a klutz. Moment over. 

\--

When they get back to Dick's apartment Wally insists they decorate and Dick begrudgingly agrees. Except when the team shows up at his place he begins to regret letting Wally decide things. 

Wally gave the team their respective sweaters and they have their little Christmas party today instead of on Christmas. Again, one of Wally's suggestions, he calls it a 'Tree Decorating Party'. 

They don't have a tree but they put little bobbles on the bamboo plant Dick has on the windowsill. Wally speeds around the apartment, hanging up multicolored lights and various other decorations while Babs, Zatanna, M'gann and Artemis help. The guys of the team - who apparently think they're above decorating - stand in a little circle in Dick's kitchen talking about something. Even Tim decided to stop by. 

"Okay guys, everything is decorated. Do we wanna hand out presents now or wait till Christmas Day?" Wally asks once everyone is seated in a circle around Dick's living room. Everyone from the 'Night Of Team Bonding Via Wally's Return From The Dead' are here and Dick dreads the thought of another game of 'Truth r Dare'. 

"I guess we can do it today, Christmas is the day after tomorrow so it's alright," Jamie suggests. Everyone shrugs their shoulders and they reach the consensus that, yes, today is fine for the 'present-giving'. 

Dick figures Wally told everyone to bring their presents for everyone cause there's a large pile in front of each teammate. Dick notices he doesn't have one from Wally, but doesn't say anything out loud. 

"Okay guys wait, let's all get drunk first. Then gift giving. I forgot I made some really good Christmas Punch," Wally blurts out. 

"Wally, not all of us are twenty one," Garfield argues with a frown on his face. Bart nods in unison with him, his arms crossed across his chest with a defiant look on his face. 

"Aaannnnddd, do you see any adult adults here?" Wally asks with a smirk on his face. The pair shake their heads. "Good, so nothing is stopping you guys right?" They nod their heads, this time with triumphant grins on their faces. 

Everyone ends up sitting again, only now with solo cups full of Wally's Christmas Punch and lazy grins on their faces. Alcohol will do that to you. 

"Okay, okay now that we're all a little drunk, except for me cause I can't get drunk, lets open these bitches uppppp!" Wally yells and Dick finds it hard not to be giddy along with him. He didn't get any punch because the last time he was drunk, he spilled his guts about Wally. He definitely doesn't want to repeat the process, only this time in front of Wally. Bad idea. 

The only sound heard is the sound of wrapping paper being ripped. Some people like M'Gann and Jamie carefully pull it open, making sure not to tear the paper - probably hoping to save it for re-wrapping - and then there's some people like Bart who tear through the paper like an animal. Dick is kind of in-between, he tries to pull it open nicely but if it rips, it rips. 

Whatever Jamie got Bart makes him go red in the face and he kisses his boyfriend on the cheek with a serious blush before stuffing something into a bag. Dick's heart longs with envy. He's happy for the pair and glad to see them both so happy. 

Dick also notices something go on between Zatanna and Babs. He watches silently as a look passes between the two of them while Babs opens a small gift. He feels like he's peeking in on something private and instead leans back, his shoulders hitting the bottom of the couch. Something hits his shoulder and he turns his head to see Wally's knee in-between the frayed hole in his jeans. Dick turns his head as far back as possible to meet Wally's eyes. Instead Wally is in deep conversation with Kal who is seated next to him on the couch. Wally's knee moves a bit every time he says something and taps Dick's shoulders. When did Wally get there? Why did Dick only just notice? 

Artemis seems to notice and just gives Dick a smirk from across the circle before she stands and begins to clean up all the wrapping paper. Dick just sucks in a deep breath and asks M'gann what she got. 

\--

They didn't end up playing Truth or Dare. Actually they didn't end up doing a whole lot. There was apparently a mission that got called in in the middle of the party and the team had to clean everything up and get going. They all left their apologies at having to cut the little get together short and promised they'd all do something at the Watchtower on Christmas Day. 

Tim stays behind for just a moment and currently is lingering at Dick's doorway. Wally excuses himself to somewhere else. Dick isn't sure where. 

"What's up kid?" Dick asks when Tim sits at one of the bar stools in the kitchen. Tim doesn't answer for a moment, just spins around in the chair. 

"I just wanted to say sorry I guess?" Tim looks up at Dick with a grimace. Dick says nothing, urging Tim to continue. "I know what I said was shitty. At the time I was just so angry that you were hurting yourself like that, and instead of trying to help you and talk, like normal brothers, I just yelled. It wasn't the right way to go about trying to talk some sense into you, but I don't regret everything I said. Maybe the way I said it and much of what I said was horrible really, but I am concerned about you Dick. You're my big brother and to see you run yourself into the dirt scares me because I know how it is. I know times are hard for you especially with Wally and your feelings - " Dick's eyes widen and he slaps a hand over Tim's mouth. 

"Don't say that out loud. Please. That would be the exact opposite of a good time Timmy," Dick interrupts. 

Tim nods and removes Dicks hand, a smirk in it's wake. Of course the little asshole found out. Dick just hoped he wasn't as obvious to Wally as he was to apparently everyone else. 

"Anyways, I just want you to know that just because things are rough doesn't mean you distance yourself from everything. Everyone loves you Dick, and all we want is for you to come back into our lives when you're ready." Dick really must have good luck with the people around him because today has been very heartfelt. He's glad Tim apologized, especially for Tim. It's hard for anyone in their weird adoptive family to admit fault and it warms Dick's heart. 

This time it's him that pulls Tim into a hug. "Thanks Timmy. You don't know how much I needed to hear that." It's mumbled into the hood of Tim's hoodie he threw on over the Ugly Sweater. Dick knows they hug for what's longer than normal, but he just really does truly miss his younger sibling. It's hard being away from him and Damian and Alfred. Dick realizes he too is in the wrong in a sort of way. By ignoring Bruce he is also ignoring everyone in his family. 

"I might drop by the manor for Christmas okay Timmy? So tell Alfred to set out an extra space for me at the table," Dick tells him as Tim begins to head out. 

"He does every day Dick." Tim frowns and then gives Dick another look that has something hidden in it, it's too sad for Dick to look at for too long. He ruffles Tim's hair and the younger boy walks down the hall without turning back. 

As the door shuts Wally magically appears behind him. 

"What did you guys argue about?" He asks, his voice full of concern. He's got two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. Dick smiles fondly. Of course Wally has hot chocolate ready. 

"Lots of stuff," Dick admits as they make their way back into the living room. Wally settles in the couch and before Dick can say anything else, places a Santa hat on his head. Dick sits still while Wally adjusts it on his hair, making sure it doesn't slide off. Wally flicks the little ball at the end before leaning back into the couch to turn the TV on.

Dick laughs at Wally's distracted-ness and stirs his hot chocolate with the candy cane dipped in it. 

"You wanna talk about it?" Wally asks once he's settles on a channel. Dick shakes his head, which causes Wally's smile to falter for just a moment. "Maybe after Christmas. Don't wanna ruin all the Christmas cheer," Dick explains.

Wally seems to accept the answer and the pair sit in silence for a few moments. Dick thinks about how they did this just this morning, only in his bed. His face warms and he covers it by sipping on his hot chocolate. 

"I know you wanna know," Wally interrupts. Dick brings his legs up and drapes them across Wally's lap with a confused look on his face. "Why my present for you wasn't in your pile," the redhead continues on like Dick should know exactly what he meant. 

"I just figured it was coming in the mail or something." Dick shrugs. Wally mirrors Dick's pose and brings his legs up on the couch and the pair sit at opposite ends with their toes touching each of their sides. 

"Nope. It's a surprise. Gotta wait till Christmas Day," Wally grins wildly. 

"A good surprise?" 

"Is there any other kind when it comes to me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i just rlly love wally being cryptic :))


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heh heh this chapter is kind of a mess bc of writers block so uh have fun with that

Dick wonders when he and Wally sharing a bed became normal. They've only ever done this though at his own apartment. Something he understands. He hasn't approached sleeping at Wally's mainly because he feels the ghost of Artemis there or at least her lingering presence. It was Wally's apartment, but he and Arty shared so much there and Dick doesn't want to take that away from Wally. He also feels a bit weird about the thought of sharing a bed with Wally where he and Artemis...'slept' together. 

This morning though, he wakes up before Wally and it's not because it's actually time to wake up, but because he knows something is off. It's still dark out, three in the morning. Bruce is standing in his living room when Dick steps through the hall. Rather than greeting him, Dick leans against the wall and crosses his arms with a raised eyebrow. 

"Bruce," Dick grunts out. He ignores the flash of annoyance on Bruce's face. "What are you doing here at three in the morning without notifying me first?"

Bruce doesn't answer for a moment, instead he glances around Dick's apartment, apparently taking everything in. There isn't really much to look at unless you count the pictures Babs hung up on one of the wall. It's a cluster of pictures of the team, of he and Babs, everyone really. The older man finally rests his gaze back on Dick and sighs deeply. 

"Dick, I really wish you'd stop with the childish act. It's getting old." That is definitely not what Dick expected Bruce to say. He raises an eyebrow and shifts his feet, not answering his 'father'. But then Bruce opens his mouth again and Dick realizes that, actually has a lot to say. 

He steps forward with an accusing finger pointing at Bruce. "Actually, Bruce, you know what's getting old?" Bruce closes his mouth and opens it again. "That wasn't rhetorical, but I'll answer it for you Bruce. You. You're getting old. With the way you completely ignore the fact that one of your precious Robins died because of you, and rather than doing anything about it like, I don't know, avenging his death, you let the Joker run free and you tell us all not to bring up Jason again. Yeah, that's his name Bruce. Haven't heard it in a while huh? Because while you've put his suit away, hidden it, I've been running an entire town and looking for leads that have pointed me towards the slightest possibility that he's still alive. But you wouldn't know that either because again! You haven't bothered. What's another kid in danger to you? You're Batman, you only care about yourself."

Dick knew he was mad at Bruce, but once he got going he realized just how much anger he had in him. He didn't want to be like this. It wasn't the way he did things, but he's held it in for too long. This time, though, he has to hold in the tears threatening to spill over. He doesn't cry. Especially not in front of Bruce. Not anymore. 

"Just leave. I'm be at the Manor for Christmas, but it's for Tim, Dami and Alfred. Don't think too much of it. Just leave. I don't want you in my home right now. Not today." He doesn't let Bruce answer before he points at the door. God he feels like the biggest asshole right now, but he doesn't say anything. 

Bruce frowns and a sad look stays on his face the whole way towards to door. It's one of the few times Dick has actually seen him show any emotion. Bruce sets something in a Christmas bag on the counter with a solemn look and shuts the door quietly without ever getting out more than that first sentence. 

"So that's why you're mad at Bruce?" Dick nearly jumps out of his skin when Wally appears in the hallway behind him. It's weird having Wally be the one sneaking up on him. 

"Jesus Christ Walls. You just scared the hell out of me. What are you doing awake?" Dick questions while he steps into the kitchen to get some coffee going. 

"Well I felt you leave the bed so I was worried, but I heard you yelling so I kinda peeked my head out to look and I noticed you were actually yelling at Bruce, so I waited till he left to come out here," Wally answers. He plugs in the Christmas lights so they cast a dim glow in the living room and turns the TV on to something for them to watch while they have coffee. 

"How did you feel - you know, never mind," Dick didn't want to think about that, even just at Wally saying something like that he could feel his face burning. "Guess since we're both awake we can get the day started early," Dick continues. The coffee finishes and he pours them each a full mug and tries to get the coffee just how Wally likes it. 

He takes a seat next to Wally on the couch and lets himself sit a bit closer than normal. If Wally asks he can blame it on sleep deprivation. 

"The only thing on that's good right now is _The Nanny_ ," Wally tells Dick. He's thankful for Wally not bringing up Dick's subject change from his fight with Bruce. 

" _The Nanny_ is cool. I'm fine with that. We got any plans for today?" Dick asks quietly while he sips his coffee. He yawns and immediately wishes he was back in bed, but without Wally, he finds, it's harder to sleep. It's become a growing problem. 

Wally scratches the back of his neck and Dick thinks he sees a little flush on his cheeks. "Uh, yeah, I was actually gonna give you your Christmas gift today. Well, gifts." He is flustered. Dick wonders what it could be about, but doesn't let himself think too much to his favor. 

Dick leans further back in the couch so he's nearly horizontal and lets himself stretch for a moment before he answers Wally. "Let's nap first, then we can do whatever you want Walls."

\--

They end up driving somewhere. Dick would know...if he wasn't blindfolded. Wally insisted Dick wasn't allowed to know where they were going, but they zeta'd somewhere and Wally even rented a car so they could get to where they were supposed to go. 

"Are you even gonna give me a hint?" Dick asks for probably the millionth time. 

"No. And were also not there yet so don't think about asking that either," comes Wally's sharp reply. 

"But Wally, we've been traveling for hours," Dick nearly whines. Long car rides bring out his twelve year old side, it's something he's never been able to help. He leans his forehead on the widow and turns away from his friend in the driver's seat. The window is freezing, so Dick at least knows they're not anywhere down south. The blindfold was starting to annoy him. 

They drive for a little while in silence and Dick can't tell if Wally is genuinely annoyed with his petulance or if he's just thinking. He sighs and lets his head fall slack, tapping on the glass anytime they go over a bump. 

"Walls..." Dick begins questioningly. 

"Rob."

"Are we there yet?"

Dick thinks he hears Wally's head hit the steering wheel and the redhead lets out an exasperated groan. 

\--

"We're here you goblin," Wally voices gently while he shakes Dick's shoulder. Apparently he had fallen asleep again. "And you can take the blindfold off now." He does. 

They're at the circus? _Oh_. They're at Haly's. Dick turns to face Wally who is conveniently looking at the ground with red on his cheeks. 

"I didn't know if it was even okay for me to take you here," Wally takes a stuttering breath, "I just - the last time you were here was I don't know how many years ago and everyone on the team got to go with you except for me and I know how much this place means to you and you never have any time off to come here and I don't even know if bringing you here was a bad idea cause -" Dick cuts him off by covering his mouth with his hand and pulling him into a tight embrace. This time he doesn't stop the one small tear that falls out. Too many emotions are hitting him at once to care about anyone seeing him shed a tear. 

"Wally thank you, I'm glad you're here with me. I missed you last time," Dick mumbles into the hood of Wally's jacket. He buries his head further into the crook of Wally's neck and waits for his mind to calm down. He hadn't expected to ever see Haly's Circus again since the last mission when they were all kids and now here he was, twenty two years old with his best friend the day before Christmas. 

"I was able to contact Haly and he let me know where they would be on Christmas Eve. He's letting us in for free of course. I wanted us to stay ti'll the end of the show tonight but there's something else I have planned, so they're gonna put on two shows today so you can see at least one." Dick just barely hears Wally's voice. His ear is currently buried in Wally's hoodie so he just nods his approval and hold onto him for just a little bit longer. 

The moment they step into the large center tent to meet Haly they're bombarded by all the circus performers trying to hug Dick and talk to him. Most of them saying, "Awh, I haven't seen you since you were this big," then proceeding to hold their hands up just about a foot off the ground. Dick keeps an amused look on his face the whole time, trying to humor them even though he doesn't remember anyone except Haly - who is finally making his way over to them. 

"Little Richard Grayson," He pauses and pulls Dick into a tight hug. Like one you'd get from an actual father. Dick's heart clenches for a moment. "I'm glad to have you back boy. It's been a while. Never got to tell you thank you for savin' my circus," he continues on once he releases Dick. He points to Wally. "This one here wouldn't shut up. Callin' several times a week to ask me questions and makin' sure everything was gonna be fine. Had quite a lot to say about you too." 

Dick's eyes widen just a fraction, which is saying something because in all honesty he thinks someone could quite literally see his heart falling out of his chest. Wally just beams at him like everything is completely normal. 

"Anyways, that's enough about all of that, are you ready to see the show?" Haly asks once Dick appears he'll pull through. 

Dick nods, "Yeah, I'm excited. It feels like forever since I've seen a performance." 

Haly tells them to sit anywhere and Dick notices there are a few other people in the stands as well - probably family members or people from the town close by who saw the tents and signs. The old Ringmaster winks at them both before disappearing under the guise of the now very dark tent. Someone had shut off the lights. 

A spotlight centers in the middle of the ring and fog comes from out of nowhere to fill up the entire area. Then Haly is there, which unnerves Dick because he swears that old man gets trickier and trickier every time they meet again. 

"Ladies and gentleman! Tonight we welcome you to Haly's Circus! Where we have the one an only Bearded Lady! The Siamese Twins! Lana the Sword Swallower! Shamus The Human Torch! And The Sensational Smiths! We're all glad you're with us on this fine afternoon and lets get this show on the road! But not literally folks, we'll be here all weekend," Haly laughs lightheartedly before stepping out of the ring and then the performances really begin. 

Everyone is wonderful and just as wild and amazing as Dick remembers. Then the Smiths come out to start their routine and Dick finds himself holding his breath. For a moment everything flashes back to his past - seeing his parents fall. But then Wally places his hand over Dick's and he's brought back to the present. He doesn't take his eyes off the entire act.

It's still a lot for Dick to take in. So much has happened to him because of what happened at this circus and it's hard to be here and not think about his parent's death. But he couldn't be more glad to be visiting an old friend with a new friend. 

They stick around a while longer after the show ends and talk with everyone again. Dick congratulates Lana for breaking her previous record of sword swallowing and carefully pats Shamus on the back so he doesn't hit the accidental burns he just suffered through. 

"You sure you gonna be okay buddy?" Dick asks him. The team leader in him won't let him leave without making sure the man is okay even if it really isn't any of his business. 

"Yeah man, occupational hazard. Some clothes, I forget, are more flammable than others." Shamus laughs it off and pats Dick on the back before walking back to his individual tent. 

Haly walks up to them as they're about to head back to the car. "I'm glad you got to come here on Christmas Eve Richard. I know it's probably hard for you to be here, it still is for me, but I got something for you to remember us by." He holds out an old poster tube with a soft sad smile then immediately pulls Dick into a tight hug. "You keep that boy next to your side no matter what. He cares about you in some way, I could tell by all the talkin' we did on the phone. And remember who you used to be. Don't become something you're not. You've got a kind heart Richard, don't let all your superhero business take that away. You've obviously given them enough. Take care and come see us again sometime okay?" Haly whispers in Dick's ear. He lets go and nods with a wink which causes Dick to turn a very dark and obvious shade of red. Then he says out loud to the both of them, "Merry Christmas boys. Don't get into too much trouble and thank you both for makin' an old man's heart happy."

\--

Turn's out Wally's plans for the night was dinner at a fancy restaurant in Gotham that he made reservations for. The pair showed up, took one look at the place and realized that maybe it was a little out of their league and comfort zone. Wally apologized nearly every second, his voice growing increasingly faster as he spoke. 

"Walls, it's okay. We can get take out and watch The Nightmare Before Christmas at home. It's all fine I promise," Dick explains as he drives them back. He freezes when he realizes he's called his place home. It wasn't like he meant anything by it, but somehow it felt comfortable enough to slip out. Was it a home now? And if it was, why not just have Wally stay there. It's not like he's ever at his own apartment. The thought of Wally actually _living_ with him terrifies Dick but also kind of makes his heart ache. 

"Dude, you missed the exit." Dick hears Wally a second too late as they speed past what is in fact the exit to Bludhaven. 

"Shit sorry, I was distracted," he apologizes as he gets off at the next one. It would only take about ten more minutes for them to get back home though so he's not bothered. 

Wally leans the seat back and stretches out as far as he can. "Was it bothering you? Being back at Haly's? Cause I know you said everything was fine but you've been acting like everything is not fine since we started driving back home and it's making me nervous."

"No, no everything is fine. I was just thinking about something, sorry."

"The Blockbuster case?" 

"Yeah..." Dick trails off. Better to let him think it's something like that than what he was really thinking about. 

They get back to the apartment pretty late in the night, around ten and Wally orders the takeout while Dick sets everything up for them to watch the movie. They both change quickly while waiting for the food to come and Dick decides he's going to see what Haly got him. He also purposefully ignores the bagged gift Bruce brought him which is still sitting underneath the bamboo Christmas Tree. 

After pulling on a hoodie from one of the drawers in his room Dick sits on the corner of his bed for a moment just holding the poster tube and looking at it. If it's what he thinks it is, he's glad Wally's in the living room right now. 

Dick pops one of the sides off and pulls the carefully rolled poster out and opens it up to reveal an original _Flying Graysons_ poster. He inhales deeply and blocks out the images threatening to open up in his mind. He wishes the paper wasn't so delicate or he'd hug it so tightly to his chest it would probably be crushed. Dick grabs some of the wall tacks he has in the top drawer of his nightstand and tacks the poster up above the bed centered so he can see it every night when he walks into his room. It looks like it's been there the whole time. It feels right. He lingers in his room for another moment, gathering his emotions and gently shuts the door. And immediately bumps into Wally. 

"Oh hey," Wally mumbles. He's got his hand scratching his neck again. It's odd to see him so flustered and Dick really wants to know what's causing it. 

"Everything good Walls?" Dick questions and pushes past his friend out into the living room. Wally follows and says, "Yeah, no I was just coming to look for you cause the food is probably almost here I think." 

Dick flops down onto the couch and leaves room for Wally. "Ookayyy, well do you wanna start the movie then so we can have something to do while we wait?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool. I wasn't really thinking sorry," Wally answers and scrolls through Netflix to find the movie before settling in to the couch next to Dick. Someone knocks at the door hardly a moment after they press play. Wally hops up and speeds to the door before Dick can even think about getting his wallet out. They don't watch the movie while they eat - Wally says the both of them eat too loud to hear anything over their chewing and this movie has to be watched without munching. It's late when they finish, just a bit past eleven. So they decide they better put in the movie quick so they can watch it and still get to sleep at a decent hour since both of them have plans with their families in the morning. 

They sit through the first part of the movie in silence and Dick tries not to think about how awkward it's been since they left Haly's. Dick has moved spots about a billion times, finally settling on laying out on the couch with his feet propped up on Wally's lap. They get to the part in the movie when Santa is about to be sacrificed  when Dick realizes his friend has kept his hands clenched by his sides rather than doing what he normally does and lays them across Dick's shins. 

"You know Walls, this week surprisingly I didn't break my shins, if you're uncomfortable you can just lay your hands there it's fine dude," he tries to explain, gesturing at his legs. Wally jumps a bit at his name, being so focused on the fate of dear Saint Nick. A look flashes across his face before it's replaced by a devious grin. "Oorrr, I could just do this," the redhead begins and then unceremoniously shoves Dick completely off the couch. He leans forward to peer down at Dick on the ground with a satisfied smirk, "I think that feels better actually." Rather than responding Dick grabs the hood of Wally's jacket and yanks as hard as he can, forcing his friend to also flop down on the ground, although Dick thinks he can give himself points for being a bit more graceful. 

"You dumbass, the last thing you do in a moment of victory is mock your opponent," Dick laughs as Wally tries his best to roll over and off him. 

"Yeah well you have such an easy face to mock," Wally snaps childishly. Dick thinks he's heard something almost exactly like that when they first met and got into a fight. 

He's not sure where his moment of bravery comes from but Dick finds himself unable to stop as he says, "Yeah well... you like my face." That's when he freezes and realizes that maybe he should actually think before he lets anything come out of his mouth. _Great. That's great. This is all going to be fun._

 "Idolikeyourface." 

Dick's internal monologue, which was really just him yelling, stops. He turns his head just slightly and feels every little bit of his hair brush against the floor. He feels how uncomfortable and cold the floor is suddenly. He feels his heart trying to break through his chest. "You like my face?" It comes out a whisper and he can hardly meet Wally's eyes which are actually squeezing shut. 

"IlikeyourfacesomuchithurtsRob." 

"Oh."

"We'reonthefloor."

"We are," Dick takes a shuddering breath, closes his eyes and re opens them. "Walls can you look at me?"

Wally shakes his head wish his eyes still closed. Dick really doesn't know what to do. This was not what he was expecting to happen. Not now. Not ever really. He was ready to sit on his feelings for Wally forever until the day came that he was no longer alive. So for this. For Wally to say something like... this. Dick can hardly breathe he's so nervous. Zatanna? They hardly dated. But Dick found no problem in asking her out. She made him laugh and forget the bad things. Babs? Asking her to be his girlfriend seemed - at the time - like the world ending. The hardest thing he had to do because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. But she showed him the first glance of real love. Love that made you want to wake up next to the person you're with every morning. Love that made you want to stay home when they got sick and play nursemaid for them and watch silly reruns of some TV show all day. And Wally. Wally showed Dick what it was like to have a soulmate. Someone you knew that would be with you regardless of time, distance, and in their case: life or death. It was beginning to make Dick tremble a bit. 

"I didn't mean anything by it. You don't have to say you like my face back, it was just a - " he's cut off by Wally's hand on his mouth after he moved to straddle him. He'd moved in the blink of an eye and Dick doesn't know if it was his speed or just Wally being Wally. 

"I like your face Dick Grayson, and if it's okay with you..." Wally sucks in a deep breath and glances back down to meet Dick's eyes, his lidded and dark. "I'd like to kiss you now."

He doesn't even realize he's nodding the whole time he leans up to meet Wally halfway and when their lips finally connect he accidentally bumps Wally's nose with his chin because _he. Is. Still. Nodding._

Wally's hand slips from Dick's mouth to grip the back of his head, his fingers threading through Dick's raven hair. His other hand rests gently on the side of Dick's neck, his thumb brushing his jaw with every movement of his lips. 

Dick's mind has short circuited. He's running on auto-pilot, letting his body do what it's used to. His hands sneak their way up Wally's hoodie and run along his back, feeling the redhead's muscles pull every time he leans forward into another kiss. Then Wally is using the hand on Dick's neck to push his jaw to the side and runs his nose along Dick's jawline. He trails down further and stops at Dick's collarbone and begins to suck on a spot there. Wally continues to do this further and further up the column of Dick's neck and he vaguely registers in the back of his mind that he probably shouldn't show up to the manor with hickeys on Christmas Day, but the more Wally does it, the less Dick cares. 

He wants to kiss Wally's neck. So bad. So so so bad. And then he remembers he can do that. Right now. At this moment. It's finally something he can do. But to stop Wally's attack on the other side of his collarbone would be a high crime. Instead he just tosses his head back and drags his hands a bit more forcefully along Wally's back. And when Wally falls forward a bit Dick gasps as he realizes that Wally is very much on top of him. Straddling him and both of them are very much excited. Wally pauses to take another breath and leans his forehead against Dick's once he regains his thoughts and brings his head back straight. They're both breathing heavily. Breaths mixing in the small space they're sharing. Dick glances to Wally to find he's grinning his classic Wally grin and he gently taps his forehead to Wally's and mirrors him with a soft smile of his own. 

"I uh, was not really expecting that," Dick manages to whisper out. 

Wally laughs gently, "I told you I have the best Christmas presents."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just letting you all know i plan on this fic being pretty long :))
> 
> but let me know what ur thoughts are


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so so so sorry it took so long for me to update, ive had literally the worst time of my life but im back with more dickwally
> 
> **also any spelling mistakes or errors are mine and i would greatly appreciate it if you could kindly let me know if there are any**

"I know I have somewhere to be but I _really_ , and I mean _really_ don't wanna go," Dick mumbles into the crook of Wally's neck. 

Last night after they'd both kissed and confessed their feelings they realized it was probably better to move to the bedroom so as not to sleep on the cold and uncomfortable floor. Not much happened once they did lie down, just a bit more kissing that possibly got a little heated, and then lazy cuddling - both of them too tired and too new to this 'thing' to do much else. 

Wally turns his head a bit, running his fingers through Dick's hair and awkwardly plants a soft kiss on his hairline. "You and me both. This was..." he trails off but Dick can feel his mouth forming a smile against his skin, "unexpected but honestly in the best of ways."

Dick tries his best not to eagerly push his head further into Wally's touch. It's been a while since he's cuddled with anyone - fooled around with but never cuddling. It always felt wrong. 

"Truthfully I was never going to say anything to you, I had never considered you reciprocating feelings and especially with our lifestyle... I never thought it could work out." Dick pauses for a moment and brings his hand up to lay it on Wally's cheek. He brushes his thumb over his cheekbone and grins up at him. "I just feel so warm and full, I guess. But we should talk about this all later, we do really have to be going..." he groans out the last bit of the sentence as he stands out of bed, stretching. 

"C'mon Rob, just a couple more minutes?" Wally nearly whines and Dick laughs softly while making his way into the bathroom to start his shower. "Walls, you're already late - as always - and now you wanna make me late for Alfred," he pauses as he glances in the mirror. His eyes widen momentarily at the various bruises on his neck, "And now you're forcing me to wear a turtleneck as well?" 

He pointedly ignores Wally's laugh and half-hearted apologies from the room. 

When the shower water has heated up enough, he steps in and calls out to Wally, "I'll tell you what, if you make me breakfast, I'll stay long enough to eat it and I'll endure Alfred's wrath just to spend a little more time with you." The only sounds he soon hears are water running and Wally banging pots and pans around the kitchen. He smirks and tries not to think about anything else except Wally being here and being alive. 

* * *

 "You're late, Master Grayson."

"Love you too Alfred. Sorry, I got a bit...held up," Dick runs a hand through his hair sheepishly and gives a tiny embarrassed smile in response. Alfred raises an eyebrow but says nothing except, "Interesting choice," while pointing at the turtleneck. Dick feels like Damian. 

Speaking of the little demon, he appears from behind Alfred with a very 'I'm going to kill you in your sleep you fucking stupid ass' look on his face. 

"Glad to know I'm very missed back here at the manor," Dick tells Dami as he steps inside the giant mansion. He tries to resist ruffling Damian's hair, but it looks very 'mess up able' so he goes for it and in return gets two kicks to the shin and then an awkward side hug that maybe lasts half a second.  

Damian steps back and shoots another glare up at Dick. "What's with the turtleneck Grayson? Isn't that 'my thing'?" He mocks Dick's voice in the second question, presumably because Dick feels the need to remind Damian how ridiculous he looks every time he sees him. 

Dick arches an eyebrow as they walk into the giant living room, which is currently empty save for Ace - who at the moment he notices Dick, barks and then decides he's going to make it his mission to get as much slobber on him as possible.

"C'mon, c'mon you silly dog, I can't have my dashing outfit ruined by dog slobber," Dick laughs as he plays with Ace, trying to keep the dog from jumping up on him every three seconds. 

"You didn't answer my question Grayson. Do not avoid me." 

"It's a bit chilly and I didn't wanna wear a scarf," Dick replies dryly. 

"Do not lie to me."

"Damian, drop it."

"Grayson, you will tell me why you're wearing such an odd piece of clothing," Damian demands with a little foot stomp that causes even Ace to stop and look at him. 

"Oh so when you wear it, it's functional and necessary but when I do it's odd?" Dick really doesn't understand the problem and also wonders where in the hell is the rest of his family. 

"Grayson!" This causes Dick to actually turn away from the dog to look at Damian, who appears to be seething. "Tell me now or so help you."

Now Dick is angry. Damian is being ridiculous and all Dick has ever done is try and please his little brother who at the best of times is unbearable. "No, Damian. This is enough. I'm wearing a different shirt. Its on my body which means it's none of your business. It's not the end of the world for you to not know about something. Will. You. Just. Stop." On the last word, Damian launches himself onto Dick before he can even stop him, the little demon has the collar pulled down to reveal several hickeys. He immediately drops off before Dick can throw him against a wall. 

"You little shit, I'm - " 

"Dick, how's it going? Seems you're not the only late one," Tim interrupts while stepping into the living room. He tilts his head to observe the scene and Dick think's he really does fit the mantle of Red Robin well, considering his bird-like antics. 

"Tim, you live here, how are you late?" Dick questions and really wonders if coming home for Christmas was the best idea. 

Tim shrugs like it's a mystery and opens his mouth to reply, but apparently that's about long enough for Damian to have gone without his input, so he bursts in with, "Grayson has hickeys all over his neck and is trying to hide who they're from."

Dick slaps a hand over his face and sighs deeply. 

Tim doesn't appear shocked, but more like he knows a secret and Dick realizes that yes, Tim does know exactly who they're from and he silently pleads with his younger brother not to say a word. 

"Does he now?" And great. Now the last person Dick wanted to know about his love life, knows. 

Bruce has just stepped into the room, still with damp hair and wet spots on his clothes from a shower. 

Dick suppresses the glare he so badly wants to make and plasters on a fake half smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "Yes. I do. Now that we've all gotten through that, can we eat and exchange gifts so this is over?" 

"It's Christmas, Dick," Bruce states like it's not obvious to him.

"I'm well aware."

"Is this really the time to be acting like this?" 

"Oh yes. It most definitely is, considering I can't even get ten steps inside the house without being attacked by your son and now you're here, being angry at me for being angry. It's really already a lovely day that I'd like to be over." Dick thinks he might be acting a bit like Damian at this point but he cant find it in himself to care. 

"Sure Richard, whatever suits you the best," Bruce responds with a disappointed sigh and walks through to the kitchen with Tim and Damian trailing him. 

Dick looks down to meet Ace's dog-smile and he attempts his best smile in return, and if it doesn't look real, well, it's not like dogs can tell anyways. 

* * *

Christmas Lunch did not go well. It was probably the worst family meal since Jason died. Not even Alfred tried to make it any better, he ate with them in silence. It was a wonderful amount of food though, Dick thought Wally would've cried at the look of it. 

Now though, he's at the Tower with his teammates celebrating and having a Christmas Dinner cooked by M'gann. Apparently over the few years, she's improved greatly on her cooking abilities. 

They all sat in the living room, some on chairs and some on the floor, food being passed around. The whole Tower was decorated with Christmas lights and there was probably a tree in every room. The one here in the living room though, was probably the largest and most beautiful. 

"So when is Wally getting here?" Artemis asks from her spot on the couch next to Kaldur. She was leaning heavily on him, almost as if she was about to fall asleep right in that moment. She probably had patrol the night before and Dick felt sympathy for her, he knew how tiring patrol could be. 

"Not sure, he's with the Wests today and you know how speedsters are," Dick responds with a small laugh. He was slightly worried about what he would do when Wally got here. Would they act like they were this morning? Would they tell the team? Was there anything to tell the team? They hadn't discussed it before leaving each other this morning and Dick was regretting his hasty decision. 

It was almost as if Wally knew they were talking about him, because about five minutes later he shows up in a flurry of speed and a giant grin on his face. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I was just catching up with everyone at the West/Allen household and you know how all Speedsters are." He gives them all a sheepish grin and grabs a plate. 

Everyone looks at Dick who gives a shrug and raises his eyebrows. He's got nothing to hide. Well maybe he does. He tugs his collar a bit higher and tries to focus on the conversation happening around him. He's sitting cross-legged on the floor between Kon and Tim and attempts to keep thoughts about Wally out of his mind. 

"Interesting choice of clothing," Wally whispers in his ear as he takes a seat next to him. Dick thinks he could wipe the grin right of Wally's face but they're with the team so he thinks better of it. 

"So Dick, how did dinner with the family go?" Zatanna asks from her spot next to Babs. They're currently lying on the couch, legs thrown over each other and plates of food on the other person's shins. 

Dick risks a glance up at Tim who gives him the finger guns and a deadpan look. 

"Fantastic really, I think we all said about five words to each other at lunch and Bruce got us the same presents as he always does, which is just a new card with an ungodly amount of money on it. So yeah...awesome," Dick answers in-between bites of food. 

He feels Wally reach down and squeeze his hand a bit before returning to his food. 

Babs gives him a sad look, "Well, you'll just have to come visit me and Dad, next year. I'm sure it'll be a lot better than that. Bring Alfred and Tim if you want," she tells him with a small smile and wink towards Tim. 

"I'll stay home, it's pretty entertaining hearing Damian go on for hours after Dick leaves," Tim adds dryly with a look towards Dick. 

"What about everyone else, did anyone have a better Christmas?" Wally asks, looking around the room. No one looks up and the silence spreads till it's almost awkward.

M'gann finishes her bite and raises her hand, "I'm sorry it was so bad for everyone. But I did make cookies and I found some good Earth movies for us to watch that are about Christmas." 

* * *

They all end up watching Love Actually, Home Alone and A Christmas Story until the late hours of the night and as their group hangouts usually go, they're all falling asleep on top of each other. Dick thinks maybe it's best they all sit in comfortable silence instead of trying to rehash old memories and talk about the past. He simply enjoys being back around his friends, his family and finally being able to let go of all the tension in his life. He can relax. 

Currently he's the only one awake that he can see. It's a bit hard to look around the room when Wally has his arm thrown over his back and is tucking him into his side. It's slightly uncomfortable and he feels squished but there's nowhere else he'd rather be. He feels Wally's breath warm against the top of his head, just barely ruffling his hair and Dick still can't believe everything isn't just some elaborate horrible dream. 

"Interesting... Now I think I know why the turtleneck has made a sudden appearance," Tim muses from somewhere above him. 

Dick holds up his free arm and sends Tim the middle finger. "Says the guy who's probably underneath Kon right now huh?" 

"Your assumptions are vastly inaccurate."

"Hmm. They are, are they?"

"Yes. He's too heavy, so instead, he's _my_ pillow."

There's a long silence and Dick thinks Tim might have actually fallen asleep. It would be strange though, it's only two in the morning. Tim has at least three more hours before he beings feeling tired. 

"I'm sorry about earlier in the manor. I just wasn't really ready to deal with Bruce and then Damian being a pest was... not really a great start to the day. You and Alfred deserve better than that," Dick whispers. 

Another moment of silence. 

"It's alright," Tim waits a moment and Dick swears he can hear him thinking. "You know, I'm not too happy with Bruce either. And you know how things are between me and Damian. I just wish whatever is going on in this family can stop so we can go back to how it was before... Jason died. And I guess that problem wont fix it'self because you can't exactly bring him back from the dead."

And that's when their comms beep. It's a message from Bruce. 

_Urgent. Manor now. No time for questions._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, i began writing this whole thing before i found out aqualad was gay in the new comics, but that's not kaldur, its jackson hyde. so just to clarify, if i wouldve chosen jackson to be aqualad in this fic instead of kaldur, i would not have him dating artemis.


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh what is canon? this is canon now. sorry.  
> (i promise i dont hate bruce, i just write him like i do)

"Walls, I gotta go. Something is happening at the manor and with the way Bruce worded this, it's probably not something I can ignore. Plus Tim has already left and I can't be later than him. It'll ruin my image," Dick explains as he zips up his jacket next to the zeta transporter. His nerves are a bit shot and he wishes he wouldn't have left the manor the way he did for fear of something actually being wrong with anyone there. Dick forces the feelings of guilt and unease down and puts on a half smile for Wally who stands in front of him, giving a look of concern. 

 Wally reaches forward and takes one of Dick's hands gently and lines up their fingertips before intertwining them and pulling Dick forward. He brings his other hand up and uses it to lightly tilt Dick's chin forward, waiting for Dick to understand. Dick gives a genuine smile and leans forward to press his lips to Wally's and it's a little messy - mainly because they both can't stop grinning every time they kiss. Dick doesn't think he'll ever not be giddy at the thought of kissing Wally. 

When they both pull away, Wally uses the hand underneath Dick's chin to palm his cheek and give it a small caress, "I know you're worried and I wish I could be there to help you. Just don't take this out on yourself okay? Maybe it's nothing." Wally gives Dick another sad smile, "But if it is something," he takes a small breath, "please tell me Dick. Don't bundle it all up. I'm here now, and I have a lot of lost time to make up." 

Dick feels his cheeks warm up a little too much. He's not used to this gentleness from his friend? Boyfriend? His Wally. It catches him by surprise, how tender Wally is. Dick ducks his head, and brings his hand up to take Wally's off his cheek and hold it by his side. "Yeah, yeah. I promise. See you later Wally." Dick lets go of his hand and steps back into the zeta beam trying not to let his mind race with worries about this 'urgent matter' at the manor. 

* * *

He makes it to the manor is record time, only pausing at his apartment to take the car and then of course, since the rules of the road don't really apply to the Waynes, Dick hauled ass to his old home. The only other car there was Babs' which caused him to stress even further. If she was here, it was probably serious. 

Alfred isn't even there to open the door, so when Dick steps through the house his nerves are on edge. It was a little disconcerting to see the foyer empty and the little demon brat not running around trying to catch the dog. 

"You know, he's gonna shit himself when he sees you." Dick hears Tim say to someone in the living room. Their voices are quiet, but Tim hasn't ever really been able to control the pitch of his voice when he's had a lot of caffeine. 

Dick steps towards the room quietly, hoping to surprise them - and possibly himself. "I'm gonna shit myself when I see..." his voice trails off before finishing when he sees exactly who it is. 

Jason is sitting on the arm of the couch. Leaning casually as if he isn't supposed to be dead. As if he's lived here his whole life and can just insert himself back into their lives. Dick's mind flashes back to seeing Wally again for the first time and he can't help but to freeze, not knowing what to say to Jason, what to do. He's afraid to ruin this. Maybe it's a dream. He's been in a coma and everything that's happened over the past few weeks is fake, because Wally couldn't be back, and Jason especially couldn't be back. 

The seemingly undead boy - _brother_ \- pulls himself off the couch and comes to stand in front of Dick, a smug grin on his face, "I'm not a hugger, at all. But I know you are, so I'll let you have it, just this one time Dickie." He hardly has time to extend his arms before Dick is clinging onto him like his life depends on it. His little brother. 

Dick is mildly concerned that he might be squeezing Jason too hard, and it'll probably be too much for him soon, but Dick can and will savor this moment for as long as possible. These past years of sitting in front of Jason's uniform, dreams of seeing Jason killed, the memories of Jason in his prime - everything rushes back to him and he tries to hold back the one or two tears threatening to spill over. It would be just his luck to cry for the first time in forever in front of Jason of all people. 

"I can tell you hate this," Dick gently laughs into Jason's shoulder - he's a lot shorter than his younger brother now - "Just a moment longer, I promise."

"Take your time bird, it'll be the only time this happens and I know if you don't get it all out now, you'll explode." Jason laughs and his whole body shakes. Another reminder to Dick that he's genuinely here and not like another one of his cruel dreams where Jason greets him, back from the dead and happy. 

Dick heaves a giant breath and lets go of Jason finally. He steps back, but then pauses, hoping Jason wont throat punch him for what he's about to do next. 

"If that grin on your face means what I think it does, you're really gonna be in for it Dickie," Jason warns, although it's a fruitless attempt, nothing will stop Dick from ruffling Jason's hair. Which he takes great delight in despite his being the shorter one. 

"Sorry," he laughs. "Sorry, you know I had to get it out. It's been... years since I've had the chance to do that," Dick explains with a grin, still hardly believing the sight before him. Jason is definitely a foot taller, more built, but somehow still manages to keep his lean muscle, the only real noticeable change is the white streak through his hair and the wardrobe change. The brown leather jacket is unexpected, but not bad considering the fact that Jason used to wear mostly ironic t shirts and the same pair of pants every day. 

Tim coughs awkwardly and it's only just now that Dick notices the rest of the family is in the room. Bruce, Barbara, Stephanie, Tim, Damian and Alfred. It's disconcerting how quiet everyone was, which means they probably knew something Dick doesn't. He surveys the room, trying to meet anyone's eyes to know what exactly the problem is. 

Jason is the only one who meets his eyes, and it's not with the world's happiest look. "You haven't asked yet, but I'll tell you anyways. I'm sure you noticed our 'oh so very cheerful.. _.family_ ' and their happy smiles," Jason begins, putting air quotes around the last bits. "Those unfortunate looks are because, well I am back from the dead, and no one does that without a price. I'm sure you know," Jason continues, and Dick nods in understanding. He doesn't really like where this is going, but it's something he has to know. 

"The Lazarus Pit," Jason states like it's an answer. He opens his mouth, probably to explain further, but there's no need. He knows that. His mouth closes and he lifts his shoulders in a shrug. 

Dick thinks on this for a moment, "The Lazarus Pit?"

"Yeah, created by -"

"- Ra's Al Ghul," Dick finishes. "So that's what all the sad faces are about huh?" 

"It changes people Dick, we know that. You know that. We know how Jason's death affected you... and yeah he's back and everyone's excited, but he's not the same," Barbara begins to quietly explain from her spot next to Bruce. Of course she would try and step in. Of course she'd be taking Bruce's side on this. Bruce doesn't even have to speak and Dick knows what he's thinking. 

"You don't Jason around do you?" Dick questions, stepping forward with a finger pointed. "You talk about him like he's not even in this room."

Jason gestures to Dick to emphasize his feelings, and Damian shoots him a glare. 

"Richard, be rational about this. You don't have a say in who I allow around this family. He is not your brother any longer." Bruce stands, and at his full height towers over Dick, who is now standing in front of him, visibly trembling with rage. Dick's fists ball at Bruce's next words, "He's a criminal. And if you plan on fighting me on this, that is fine, but if not, I suggest you unclench your fists."

Just when Dick thought Bruce couldn't get even worse, even more against him and everything he believes in, he's gone and really crossed the line this time. 

"I hope whatever it is you're thinking," Dick sticks a finger in Bruce's face, "Whatever it is you've decided about Jason - that it's worth it. You've dug your hole Bruce, now lie in it." 

Without letting himself think any further, or cause any more trouble, Dick wheels around and strides right back out the doorway, not fully registering Jason following him or Barbara's half assed attempt to call him back into the manor. 

"Hey man, listen," Jason reaches out and manages to grab Dick by his shoulder, effectively halting him as they step outside. Dick doesn't turn around, but does try to focus on whatever Jason has to say. "That's complete bullshit what Bruce just said. I have changed, I've killed people, but not... I'm not a criminal Dick. You have to believe me." If Dick hears a little crack in Jason's voice, he doesn't say anything. Instead he says, "How long?"

"How long?"

"Have you been back for?"

A beat of silence goes by. Another. 

"Maybe a year. At the least."

Dick closes his eyes, jerks his shoulder out from underneath Jason's grip. 

"You've been back for a year... and you haven't thought to at least give me a sign? Let me know so I can stop feeling like I've failed you every second of my life?"

Apparently Jason has no good answer for that. 

Apparently life can always get worse for Dick Grayson. 

* * *

 _"Dick, I don't know where you're at, or what you're doing, but I really need you to please answer me,"_  Wally's voice sounds over the phone. He's left about ten voicemails to Dick in the past two days. 

Dick hasn't been home for the past two days. He doesn't really know where he's been for the past two days. Bludhaven. Gotham. Everything has been shit. He drank a little bit. Beat up a few people. Got beat up himself. If he were Alfred, he'd probably say he went on a bit of a bender. But since he's not Alfred, Dick will just stick with saying he got completely shitfaced and has made an ass of himself in several cities. The tabloids surely will have plenty to talk about if they managed to catch any good pictures of him not in uniform. 

Currently Dick is sitting at the pier back in Bludhaven. How he managed to get back here is still a mystery to him, and the whereabouts of his suit are also a mystery. He's a little angry at himself for losing something like that, considering he only has one, but it's not the highest thing on his priority list. What is though, is the giant pretzel in his hand from the vendor at the pier who gave it to him out of pity, stating "Young lad, you look like you need more than this pretzel, probably a hospital visit, but I hope this helps". 

The pretzel is soft, still warm and thankfully, not too salty. Being so, it's gone in a matter of seconds. Apparently Dick hasn't eaten in a while either if his ravenous hunger is anything to go by. 

"You'd think you were me, the way you ate that pretzel," a voice sounds behind him and Dick really has never been more grateful to hear it in real life instead of over the phone. 

Wally takes a seat right next to him, letting their knees bump together as they hang over the edge and toes slightly touching the surface of the water. Dick tries not to meet his eyes - too embarrassed to see the look on Wally's face. 

"I messed up a little bit," Dick mumbles, swirling his foot in the water. 

Wally gently bumps his shoulder then leans his head on it. "I think that's an understatement."

"I'm sorry." Dick reaches his left hand over and takes hold of Wally's. He plays with Wally's fingers as they sit in relative silence. The water beats mildly against the dock and a few boats are coming in, the sound of their motors taking over a bit of the silence. 

"Your apology is accepted, though, you have a lot of making up to do. Never in my life have I been so scared Dick. Losing you is something I don't ever want to experience, and these past two days were just a small taste of that, and I'd never like to feel that way again," Wally's voice sounds pained and Dick hates that he's the reason behind that. 

He squeezes Wally's hand, still too fearful to meet his gaze. "That was never something I intended for you to go through. I was too wrapped up in my problems with Bruce and Jason now too, that everything else had taken a back seat," Dick explains quietly. "You mean the world to me Wally, and I'm sorry I made you feel like anything different." Dick looks up during the last bit and into Wally's eyes. He tries to convey what he means through the look, but he thinks he honestly must look kind of pathetic. 

Wally's eyes roam Dick's face, and a tiny genuine grin appears on his face. "Even when you've been through hell Dick, your first thought is trying to apologize for someone else's feelings. I -" Wally cuts off abruptly, biting his lip so whatever he was going to say, definitely will not escape. "Can I kiss you now please? I've gone two days without it, and like I said... lots of making up to do."

Dick, for the moment, pushes everything else to the back of his mind and nods eagerly. Two days was way too long to go without Wally's kisses. Maybe Dick was growing sappier, or maybe his feelings for Wally were growing into something more than just a huge, giant, all encompassing crush. But it isn't the time for those kinds of thoughts. 

"If that's gonna be happening, let's head back to my place. I don't really want to be caught for public indecency at the Bludhaven pier," Dick explains and begins to stand. 

"Oh...," then louder, " _Oh_ yeah, okay then, uh, let's get back to your place," Wally stutters out. He helps Dick up and they begin making their way back. 

"Calm down Wally, not _that_ yet,just some fun okay? We're taking that slow, remember?" 

Wally brings a hand up to lightly slap his face and he heaves a little sigh, "Good. Good, I was uh, a little nervous about that, you know cause... I mean.. it's different and oh my god, let's just get home so you can take a shower too, you smell like a dumpster man, I'm sorry."

"Well, I think I did spend the night next to one, so it's quite possible."

"Dude, that's probably the most disgusting thing you've said to me." Wally laughs and bumps shoulders with Dick again. 

"Are you sure it wasn't that time in middle school when I was telling you what happened between those two teach-" 

"-Don't. I do not need to hear that story again Dick Grayson."

"Are you sure? That was a really wild night. You know how middle school dances are Wally."

"That's the unfortunate part of this huh."

They're quiet for a moment as they make their way into the city limits of Bludhaven. 

"If I see you on a tabloid before we make it back, you owe me a back scratch Grayson," Wally muses when he sees they're in range of a newspaper stand. 

"If we don't, you owe me dinner in bed."

* * *

_'Dick Grayson: Playboy By Day, Dumpster Diver By Night'_

_'Find out more on Bludhaven's finest young man and his exploits into his newfound hobby'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love jason and i promise all will be resolved and also gone into more in depth, but everythng takes timmeeee laid ease and gents


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a plot? or an excuse to write fluff and be self indulgent?  
> why not both...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the super late update. life sucks.  
> there's also gonna be lots of errors cause im tired and always decide to write at 2 am, so if there are any that are really bad lmk and ill fix it

The first thing on Dick's 'To-Do List of the Day' was staying in bed with Wally and kiss him all over. The rest of the bullets on the list could wait. 

"Mmmm... too hot," Dick mumbles into Wally's chest. Wally's arms encircle him as they lay there in the early hours of the morning. The speedster's body temperature was always ridiculously high and Dick was always the little spoon, so he suffered the consequences.

He'd just gotten back from a three day patrol that had lead to a huge break in the Blockbuster case. Now he knew where the serum was being made and who was delivering it. Dick just had to find out where it was going to and how he could stop it all before Blockbuster decided to make his big move and release his creation into the streets of Bludhaven. But all of this was lower on Dick's list at the moment and a priority for 'future Dick'. 'Now Dick' was busy.

"I know I am Rob, there's no need to compliment my good looks so early in the morning," Wally laughs gently and untangles himself from the raven-haired man. "Rough night on patrol?" 

Dick cracks his eyes open and makes a kinda 'stink face' before nodding and letting his head bump Wally's shoulder. "Is there ever a good night of patrol?" He asks sarcastically before bringing one hand up to draw lazy shapes on the speedster's chest. Dick tilts his head back up and gives Wally a devious grin. 

"I know what can make it better," he trails off, still grinning but waiting for Wally to catch on. 

"You're just using it as an excuse to kiss me aren't you?"

"That depends-" Dick positions himself so he's gently resting on top of his boyfriend, "-is it working?" His chin rests on Wally's bare chest and he tries to look as appealing as possible, though the bags under his eyes probably take away from his appearance. 

"It's like you don't even know me at all," Wally shakes his head with a huff and tiny smile. His hands cup Dick's cheeks and he pulls Dick up to meet his lips. 

Dick's eyes flutter shut when their mouths meet and he's overtaken by the sweetness of it all. Everything about Wally is sweet. The way he talks. The way he smells. The way he laughs. Especially the way he kisses. Dick loves it. But he wants more. 

He pulls back with a little breath and without saying anything, moves down to kiss Wally's neck. Dick starts at the collarbone and works his way up the freckled column of Wally's neck, feeling proud of himself when the redhead's breath catches and his head tilts just so, like it was instinctual. Dick is reminded of the condition Wally left him in on Christmas Eve and he thinks now is as good a time as ever for payback. He grins a devil's grin into Wally's neck and bites down, sure enough to leave a decent bruise. Wally tenses below him and Dick feels the groan through the speedster's throat. 

"It's-" Wally shudders as Dick leaves another spot and one of his arms reaches down to pull Wally's leg up to wrap around him. "It's a little, uh little early - holy shit - for this. Don't you think?" Wally stumbles out between harsh breaths. Dick pauses, heart racing, he didn't want to make Wally uncomfortable. He glances up to the redhead's freckled face, "I'm sorry I wasn't trying -"

"No," Wally breathes out and places a palm on Dick's face, "I meant time-wise. Aren't you tired?" 

Dick's head drops to the dip in Wally's collarbone in relief. "For you? Never." He hears something like: 'Then continue' mumbled breathlessly into the air and takes that as the cue to continue his trail of bruises on Wally's neck. 

He moves effortlessly, all the experience from the random strangers he brought home really pay off if the sounds Wally makes are anything to go by. It's a little obscene - how ridiculously beautiful Wally is below him, flushed and out of breath just from kissing and a little more. 

Dick makes his way up Wally's neck and across his jaw, back to his mouth and it gets a bit more intense as their lips meet again, this time Wally opens his mouth and his tongue dips in and suddenly he's the one in control. Dick doesn't even realize he's moving back because Wally is pushing forward, and he's breathing heavily through his nose, not wanting to break contact even for a moment. He's now fully in Wally's lap, both arms thrown over the redhead's shoulders and he thinks they might look like those gross couples they always watched on TV - the ones where when they would kiss it kind of looked like they were trying to eat each other. It makes him crack up and unfortunately break the moment, but when he expresses the sentiment to Wally, he laughs too and he doesn't feel self conscious for having fun even though things are intense. 

"You know," Wally's hand tangled in Dick's hair smooths some of it down, "You look really beautiful right now. I just... still can't believe anything. I'll probably be saying that till the day I die again but you are really probably the most stunning person I've ever seen Dick Grayson. I -" he averts his gaze suddenly, like he's too embarrassed to say something and Dick too, is a little too dazed to say anything. 

"I love you." It just slips out. Maybe it wasn't the right moment or maybe it was too soon? No. Dick has wanted to tell Wally this since they'd first met. He'd lied when he said he'd only known his true feelings after Wally's death. He's loved him from the moment he's met him and he'd gone too long without saying it. So he says it again. "I love you. I love you. I love you Wallace Rudolph West and I think I've been meaning to say that for a while." 

He doesn't wait for a response. He rushes a little bit and their teeth clank when he kisses Wally again. And again. And again. And now he's smiling so big he can't kiss Wally properly. But that's okay because he feels content. 

Wally pulls back and Dick finds himself subconsciously following but the redhead presses a finger to his lips, keeping him still. "You big dumb idiot, I was gonna tell you I'm in love with you but you had to go and steal the moment with your pretty, bedroom eyes and nice mouth."

"You love me?" 

"Of course I do. You think I'm here because of anyone else?"

"Well, no but I just didn't expect you to say it back or-" Wally covers Dick's mouth with his hand this time, silencing him. 

"You. You are what brought me out of the speed force Dick. Thinking about you. Albeit at the time I probably wanted to kill you but at the same time I think I knew I loved you. And so I focused on you. Thought about coming back to you and I was out. So yes, Richard John Grayson, I love you too." 

"We're a mess huh?" Dick laughs almost in disbelief. He loves Wally. Wally loves him. They're together. Not just friends. "I've been waiting to hear you say that for so long and I can't process anything right now. I feel kind of gross because now all I want to do is tell you how much I love you." He brings his hands up to cover his face - now he's the embarrassed one. 

Wally's hands slide up Dick's thighs, the sides of his body, and all the way up to cover the ones on Dick's face. He gently pries them away and forces Dick to look at him. Dick tries to avoid it but then he's struck. He's always caught by those damn freckles. And even though it's still a little dark in their room, it's all he can see. 

"Then tell me." Wally lets go of Dick's hands and brings them back up, one to tangle in Dick's hair, the other to grasp his chin and pull him forward into a sensual kiss, "And I'll show you."

 They did not leave the bed until the afternoon. Quite content with their kissing and love confessions to care about the rest of the world and it's problems. 

\--

 When they do leave Dick's apartment, it's only to go grab food. 

Unfortunately, life has other plans for them. Not life, Dick thinks, no. Life's plans would probably be better. Blockbuster has plans. Those being: send every henchman, every lowlife, dirty human, out into Bludhaven to find Nightwing. He's in his civvies, but knowing there's about a hundred people out there who want his blood. All of this was found out by Babara who sent him a message through his comlink he now wears in his ear at all times (Except his private times. Those are his and his alone). 

He and Wally are sitting in the booth of some random Chinese take out place, not really eating the food in front of them. Something surprising to Dick, because Wally usually inhales his food. 

"Walls, this isn't something I want to drag you into. There's too many people out there right now that would love to kill me and probably anyone close to me. You've been stuck in the speed force for too long and I don't want anything to happen to you now that you're back," Dick explains with a sad lilt to his voice.

Wally begins to speak, but Dick cuts him off, "And I know, you're your own person and I can't control you. I also know that you can take care of yourself in a fight and nothing might happen at all. I just," Dick pauses and sucks in a shaky breath, "I couldn't bear losing you twice."

The redhead frowns and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, reaches out and uses his thumb to caress Dick's cheek. The raven haired boy leans into the touch with closed eyes and brings his own hand up to cover Wally's. "I... I don't want to lose you either Dick. That's why I can't let you do this alone. You aren't alone anymore. You have people here for you. People who love you and want to help you. I want to help you. So let me."

Dick lets out a resigned sigh and pulls Wally's hand away to lace their fingers across the table. "There's gonna be a lot of people trying to kill me."

Wally nods. "I know."

"They'll be on Blockbuster's serum."

"I know."

"What if they do kill me?"

"They wont. I would reverse time if that happened."

"You would reverse time itself to save me?"

"Dick Grayson, I would kill death if it meant you never had to die. Of course I'd reverse time for you."

\--

So they head back to the apartment, Dick changes into his suit, not about to let any of Blockbuster's minions hurt the people of Bludhaven just to get to him. Wally pulls on a new suit given to him by Barry - it looks similar to his, all red, but silver designs and without the goggles. Dick tries not to think about how this all feels like the beginning of the end. 

"I've asked everyone I could, but so far only us, Tim, Babs and the other two boyfriends can help. Everyone else is hung up on their own problems. Bruce says even the League is having a problem. Apparently, Blockbuster has organized an attack with not only his people, but other more dangerous criminals and they've launched attacks all over the globe to separate all of us."

Wally nods at this information. "So basically it's like what happened all those years ago but we're not going to be in the same place this time?"

Dick nods. "Babs is trying to organize everyone from her front, but she can only do so much. There's too much happening everywhere and the League and the Team are having to deal with other problems," Dick stops, takes in a breath. "I didn't know Blockbuster was capable of this. I've been onto him for months and yet never caught wind of this. It all just feels wrong. This whole thing came from completely out of the blue and something about it is extremely fishy. I don't like it."

"A large scale attack like this probably wasn't his idea. You're right. So, someone else might be heading this and Blockbuster is just one of their pawns," Wally thinks out loud. "Whoever is organizing this whole thing obviously knows a lot about the League and The Team. Is it possible someone on the inside is helping whoever this is?"

"It's not something I really want to think about, but it is possible," Dick agrees quietly. "We need to go. Babs hasn't stopped telling me how terrible this whole thing is in my ear." 

The redhead nods gravely, trying to steel his nerves. It's his first time back in the field since his death and he tries not to think about it all. 

"Before we go, I have this comlink for you so we can stay in touch in case we get separated," Dick explains and digs into the dresser besides their bed. He pulls out what looks like an ear mold and hands it to Wally. 

"Did you get the mold for this while I was sleeping?" Wally asks with a little laugh while putting the object in his ear. He walks to the bathroom and checks his reflection in the mirror, making sure the comlink is invisible. He steps back and pushes the tiny button on the side and instantly hears Babs rattling off some coordinates and orders. He smiles to himself and is truly glad shes leading this whole thing. It's natural, he thinks, to have her in his ear, ordering both the League and the Team around. 

"Yeah, that's a little creepy sorry. I would've just asked you but it was easier to just do it. I hope you don't mind," he heard Dick's embarrassment and knows his boyfriend meant the best. He waves his hand dismissively, "It's alright. I know that's just how you are."

He walks back over to Dick, who is sitting on the bed, applying the sticky tac to his domino mask. He takes a seat next to him and Dick looks up and stares at the freckles across the bridge of his nose. Dick reaches out a hand and pinches Wally's cheek with a bittersweet grin. "You know, I've always really loved your freckles. They're one of my favorite things about you. It's like you've got these little stars going across your face and one day, I'm going to kiss each one," Dick pauses and gives another soft, sweet smile, "but today, I'm just going to kiss one because we don't have time."

So he does. Dick leans forward and presses their lips together softly, bringing the same hand that pinched Wally's cheek to now caress it and the other hand up to the juncture between Wally's neck and shoulder. The kiss is soft but it conveys everything Dick wants. It's a reassuring kiss. Then he deepens it and it's a desperate kiss. He doesn't want to go outside the little safety bubble of their apartment. He doesn't want to have to fight for his life. For Wally's. For everyone's. So he puts all of that into this kiss and he feels Wally's love in the way he kisses back. 

Dick pulls back just slightly and kisses the tip of Wally's nose, swipes his thumbs across Wally's cheeks and puts on a goofy grin, trying to lighten the mood in the room. It doesn't last long though because Wally is pulling him into a tight, bone crushing hug and then whispers "I love you" in his ear. 

The redhead releases him and speeds out before Dick can return the sentiment. Perhaps it's better that way. It feels less like the end of something if he knows the next time he will say it to Wally is when this whole mess is over. 

With that, he puts on his domino mask, checks to make sure his eskrima sticks are in order, slides open his apartment window and gazes out into the darkened streets of Bludhaven. He's got a ridiculously long night and probably couple of days ahead of him. He forces everything out of his mind and focuses on every bit of training he's ever learned. He'll need it all. 

He leaps out of his window and rolls onto the roof of the apartments below him, feeling the burn of his muscles and prepares himself for what lies ahead. 

What he's not prepared for, is Blockbuster waiting for him on that very same apartment roof. He's also not prepared for the sheer size of the man, and the quickness in which he attacks. He'd underestimated the speed of the giant in front of him and that mistake is the reason he's knocked out cold with a practiced punch to the temple. 

Dick can only think about how stupid he is as everything blacks out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i wanna do is write a million soft moments for these boys cause its what they deserve  
> also, i was joking about the no plot lolol. you all will not like the plot, but that's alright. shit will go downhill fast from here :)


End file.
